Konoha Garden
by eta-carinae23
Summary: AU, Yaoi, Naruto lives in a brothel run by his aunt, Tsunade. He is talked into crossdressing as a girl to serve a group of royal nobles one night, and all goes horribly wrong when his identity is found out by none other than Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Konoha Garden

Chapters: 1? (hope to make it short…)

Rated: NC-17/R (Err...since ffnet doesn't like anything too explicit, I'll have to cut out the naughty bits, please visit my profile to link to the un-cut version)

Pairing: SasuNaru, and others

Summary: AU, Yaoi, Naruto is 18, so everyone else is aged correspondingly. Naruto lives in a brothel run by his aunt, Tsunade. He is talked into cross-dressing as a girl to serve a group of royal nobles one night, and all goes horribly wrong when his identity is found out by none other than Sasuke.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, just want to write out my SasuNaru fantasy…or smut.

A/N: I've actually been meaning to upload my story on ffnet for a while now, but I just got bogged down by all the rules, and waiting periods, etc, etc. I've written up to chapter 5 for this story, but as these earlier chapters need the naughty bits cut out, it'll take a little longer to upload them. Chapters 1-4 are not professionally beta'd, that is, I did my own thing, I wrote it, checked it, etc, but apparently it still sucks, so yeh I went and got some help. Please excuse the bad grammer.

Glossary:

chan : a friendly way of addressing someone

sama: master

glossary is kind of short, if people spy things that they don't understand, please tell me and I'll add it in.

* * *

Naruto huffed as he dropped the heavy bucket of steaming hot water in front of Sakura's room. He straightened and groaned as a few bones cracked, and banged loudly at the door. 

"Sakura-chan! The hot water is here! Open the door! Hurry up! Hurrrrreeeeeeeeeee!"

There was a bit of shuffling, and the door whipped open with a very annoyed looking pink hair girl, dressed in a flimsy pink yukata.

"Naruto! Can't you put the volume down a bit? You're ruining the only time we girls get to rest!"

Naruto's shoulders drooped a little, but he continued to smile his goofy grin.

"Mah, mah, don't be so angry early in the evening, Sakura-chan! Look! I even bought you hot water so you can soak and relax!" Naruto said all this while excitedly gesturing at the hot water, while mimicking a very relaxed look of ecstasy. Sakura couldn't help but smiled, and before she knew it, she was laughing uncontrollably at Naruto's fake expressions.

"Alright, I get it!" She exclaimed clutching at her stomach in mirth. "Now can you please bring it in, so I can actually get my bath?"

"Yeps!"

Naruto stopped his ministrations, and quickly heaved the heavy bucket off the ground and carried it into Sakura's room.

He proceeded to the bathing area separated by a byobu, a folding screen that had saukra blossoms painted over it, and poured the water into the large wooden bathing tub.

"There! All done! Now, go and soak all you want, and let all the stress from entertaining those perverts melt in the water, ok?" Naruto grinned happily, and added, "Oh, and Tsunade baa-chan said tonight will probably be a little quiet, so you night not even have to work, ne?"

Sakura smiled politely at Naruto and just nodded. Naruto returned her smile, and left the room noisily, banging the empty bucket against the door, before sliding the door close.

Sakura let out a tired sigh, and made her way behind the screen, and started to undress, throwing her garments over the screen and slowly climbed into the large tub, now filled with hot water.

She knew Naruto was only trying to cheer her up, but she had long accepted her fate, as with the rest of the girls that worked there. It was a filthy, and low job, but at least she didn't have to sleep on the streets with an empty stomach. She sighed again, and closed her eyes, finally letting the stress soak away in the warm water.

Naruto hurried along to distribute more hot water to the rest of the girls that worked there. Ino screamed at him for being late, Tenten has thanked him politely, and Hinata had stuttered shyly, while furiously blushing.

The four girls, including Sakura, were the main attraction in the brothel. Of course, there were others, but only the top four were given special privileges, such as their own room, better clothes, expensive make-up, and a manservant to do their bidding. They were called the four flowers of Konoha.

As a business in its own right, the place was run pretty well by the manager or Madame, Tsunade. She made sure the girls were treated well, and the customers were happy, happy enough to come back for more. And she always, tried her best to find a suitable husband for her 'daughters', as she calls them. Sometime, a regular customer would like the girl enough to buy her, and that spelt the girl's end from her grueling job of serving other men. It spelt freedom.

Even though it was bad for business for a girl to leave, Tsunade knew, that they could not live a life as a prostitute forever, she did not want them ending up like herself.

Tsunade spied Naruto carrying hot water for the top four girls, and smiled slightly. Her nephew, left to him by her sister before she committed suicide. She grimaced at the pained memory. Her sister had been working in this very brothel 18 years ago. She was the most beautiful, and legendary flower of Konoha of all time. With her long silky blond hair, and large almond shaped eyes that glittered like sapphires, coupled with her perfect body, she was the most desirable woman in the country. But fate never left extraordinary people alone, it just had to ruin her already tattered life by introducing an evil trickster. He who, lied to her with sweet words, stole her heart, impregnated her, to then disappear without trace. Pure evil, with red hair, and three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks.

Luckily, Naruto had survived when they pulled her body out from the river, in which she threw herself in, but the mother was beyond saving, as she chased death, as much as death chased her.

And now, he had grown to become quite a fine young man. His good looks inherited mostly from his mother, except for the telltale whisker marks on his cheeks. He is beautiful just like his mother, but Tsunade thanked the gods that Naruto was born a boy, she did not want another girl to fall miserably into the world of debauchery. Tsunade frowned worriedly, when thoughts of men who prefer young boys entered her mind, and shook her head furiously, trying to dislodge images of disgusting old men groping her little Naruto.

Shizune ordered the rest of the girls to get ready for the night, when she saw Tsunade sitting at the main table with a bottle of sake, staring absent mindedly at Naruto running his errands. She walked up to the table and sat down across from her blonde manager, and peered at her anxiously.

"Nee, Tsunade-sama, are you ok?"

Tsunade seemed to break out of her reverie, and smiled slightly at her assistant, a faint tinge of redness on her cheeks. Shizune suspected she was drunk already.

"Nothing, just looking at Naruto, and thinking about how he's grown up to be quite the looker." Tsunade giggled, and downed another cup of sake.

"Yes, he looks so much like his late mother…but you've done a wonderful job in raising him! No one has worked harder than you to bring that boy up. I mean, look at him, he's so cheerful, and full of life…so bubbly…." Shizune's voiced died away as she tried desperately to think more of Naruto's better traits, and sweatdropped when she caught Tsunade's glare.

"Bubbly! Ha! More like HYPERACTIVE! God knows what I fed him to have him bouncing like a ball."

Shizune laughed softly, and excused herself, needing to go and make sure the rest of the girls were ready.

Tsunade sighed heavily, 'well, looks like tonight won't be that busy', and continued to drink herself into oblivion.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke glared at Kiba, who was currently dancing on top of the table with his dog, and singing in an overly loud and ear splitting voice. He glared even harder, when Kiba decided to start stripping, however he made no move to intervene. 

Luckily, Rock Lee jumped onto the table and grabbed the dog lover by his armpits and heaved him off before he could reveal anymore skin, much to everyone's relief.

Kiba and Lee collapsed onto the ground in a tangle, while the drunken lad continued to sing and hiccup. Rock Lee looked at him worriedly, and decided to drag him to the restrooms and sober him up a little.

Shikamaru yawned and caught the Uchiha's glare and smirked.

Today, was Kiba Inuzuka's 18th birthday, and he had booked out the entire upper level in the most expensive restaurant the village had to offer. He had invited his closest friends, and planned to party all night and get wasted, however there seemed to be a tense atmosphere weighing upon the room. The party lacked girls.

Not that anyone blamed Kiba for this, since not any one of them had much experience with girls. They were lordlings after all, the relatives of the Emperor that ruled the country, and all send to the royal academy which consists of boys only. All girls or women they associated with up until this point were prim and proper, with proper linage or connections, hardly suitable to be invited to an all night drink fest.

But 18 marked the age where the young nobles have come of age, graduated from the academy, and allowed to do as they please until they inherit their father's legacy.

Shikamaru screwed up his eyebrows as he thought of the presence of women, 'troublesome', was all he could come up with. Ever since Rock Lee turned 18, their group had increasing contact with the opposite sex. And when Sasuke had turned 18, the number of females that they associated with, or knew grew exponentially and currently still amassing. It made sense, since the Uchiha was the closest to the royal line in their group, and his family's estate already in his hands, not to mention he was supposedly handsome. But what Shikamaru didn't understand was, why the females never got bored of that cold bastard that kept glaring at them whenever they got near. Hence, that lead back to his initial observation, women are hard to understand, and that meant trouble. Of course, that didn't mean they could live without women. No, and that was why the party sucked right now, absolutely sucked. The lazy genius made up his mind, and decided to give Kiba a few suggestions.

He looked around the room to find a suitable companion to approach Kiba with, but was only met with a sorrowful sight. Sasuke was sitting by the corner, still glaring at anything that moved. Chouji, who was sitting next to him a moment ago, was now on the floor sleeping with a full stomach from all the food the party offered. Neji, sitting in another corner, had his eyes closed, apparently meditating. Everyone else, an assortment of royal cousins, were already drunk, or sleeping soundly on the floor with Chouji. Shikamaru sighed in resignation, 'Guess I'm the only one capable.'

He dragged himself off the floor, through the open door into the hallway, and was greeted with a slightly more sobered Kiba, with a worried Rock Lee following from behind.

"Yo Kiba, you alright now?"

The dog lover grinned, "Yep, and ready for another bout of drinking!"

"Hey, how about we go get some girls?"

Kiba's face froze at those words for a few seconds, and started grinning gleefully. Shikamaru sweatdropped as he realized where Kiba's mind was heading, he was only planning to ask girls to the party, not visit a….

"A BROTHEL! Oh, Shikamaru, you DOG you! WOW! Yeah! Now that you mention it, I need to get laid! HA! I'm 18 and still a virgin, man, you're a genius. How did you think of that!"

Rock Lee's face registered shock while Shikamaru stared at his stupid cousin with a are-you-serious glare, which Kiba took as a modesty-filled look, and laughed.

"Yeh genius! Er…EBISU!"

Immediately, a skinny man wearing rounded sunglasses appeared and bowed low, "Yes, Kiba sama?"

"Which brothel around here has the best looking ladies?"

The skinny servant looked alarmed, "Kiba sama! You could not possibly…", but he was cut off before he could continue.

"Ebisu! I'm 18 now, I can do as I please! Now spit it out!"

The servant looked upset, however he complied, "Konoha Garden is the best….a..as I've heard."

"Good, make reservations for their top girls for…for 4, no 5, no 4," he glanced at Lee, then looked at Shikmaru questioningly, "who is coming anyway?"

Shikamaru turned to Ebisu, "Make it for 5."

Ebisu bowed again, and left hurriedly.

"5? Which 5?" Lee wanted to know.

"You, me, Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke." Shikamaru casually replied.

* * *

Jiraya approached the familiar two storey building with red lanterns and a warm glow from within. Surprising, there weren't any girls outside trying to catch some customers passing by. But the merry noises that were emitting from the building did not indicated the business being closed. He stood at the entrance and pushed the large double doors open, and the noises that were only moderately before, was now blaringly obvious. Jiraya whistled and waited to be served, however the call seemed to be lost in the noisy crowd. Shizune appeared in the huff, and greeted Konoha Garden's number one regular customer. 

"Jiraya-sama! Welcome! I'm very very sorry for the long wait. It's been terribly busy tonight, and only a few girls are left, in fact, only the top four are available. So who will you have for tonight?" Shizune spoke all this in one breathe, and was now panting heavily from all the running.

"Iya, iya….eto….Tsunade-chan wa?"

"Ah…that is….well, she's unavailable right now, but the top 4 is still on call, they're a bit expensive from your usual though, but very good quality."

"Oh! I see her! Thanks Shizune-chan!"

Shizune hung her head as she was completely ignored, and was about to turn around when another customer arrived.

Jiraya beelined for the innermost corner table where Tsunade was currently situated drinking from a sake bottle, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Yo, Tsunade-babe, what are you up to?"

The drunken blonde glanced up at the large man with white hair with heavy lidded eyes.

"Jiraya-baby? Awww, baby come have a drink with me, I missed you so much."

Tsunade latched onto Jiraya and pulled him into the booth, and attacked him with her breasts and the bottle of sake immediately. The last coherent thought that registered in Jiraya's mind was something like, 'I'm in heaven.'

Back at the entrance, Shizune smiled at the lanky man wearing a bandana and sunglasses, who was in turn staring open mouthed at the wild mob currently being entertained on the lower level of Konoha Garden.

"Eh…Sir, would you like to a girl for some company?" Shizune asked politely, while thinking, 'what a weirdo, he better have money to pay.'

The prudish man glanced at Shizune, and his eyes traveled down her kimono that was falling off one shoulder and blushed furiously in embarrassment, which turned into slight anger.

"I want to buy your top 5 girls for the night, have them ready for my lord will be here very soon."

"I'm so sorry Sir, but as you see, we are very very busy tonight, and only our top 4 girls are available, every other girl has been taken out for the night."

Ebisu narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "My Lords are very important people, I don't care how you do it, but make sure you have 5 girls waiting when they get here," he reached into his kimono sleeve, and pulled out his royal badge and held it in front of the woman's face, "do you understand?"

Shizune was about to launch into an awfully long and boring explainable about the business' policy about taking away girls from customers that have paid legitimately, and how he wouldn't be able to afford all four of their top girls at once, but she froze as the badge was flash in her face. The badge was a symbol of power, and all who holds it is either a trusted servant of the royal house or the Lords themselves. Shizune swallowed the lump in her throat, and nodded quickly to the haughty servant in understanding.

Ebisu smirked, 'the badge always works', "Well, my Lords should be here any minute now, get going, woman!"

"Hai!" She almost yelled, and ran off to prepare.

Ebisu turned, and left quickly, sprinting back to the restaurant to retrieve his masters.

* * *

'Shit, FUCK!' 

"Tsunade samaaa!"

Shizune shrieked as she ran towards the concealed booth at the end of the floor. Only to find a tangle of limbs with blonde and white hair meshed together.

'Oh god.' She turned around quickly, steering clearing of the heated love making activity currently taking place between the drunk manager and equally drunk pervert.

'Shit, shit, shit, got to get the girls ready first.'

The assistant manager hurried to the upper level where the bedrooms were located, and banged frantically on four consecutive doors that belonged to the top four girls of Konoha Garden.

"EMERGENCY MEETING!"

Ino poked her head out from her room looking very irritated.

"What's going on?"

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were now also coming out from their rooms.

"All of you, in here NOW!"

Shizune barked as she pushed Ino (oof!) into her room, and the other three followed, all baffled by the sudden affairs.

She turned around and shut the door, then hurried to the table, kneeling down and motioning everyone else to do the same.

Once settled, and Shizune had regained her breathe. She looked gravely at the four young women all seated and staring at her nervously.

"We have 5 really important customers tonight, girls. And I'm going to need you to entertain these 5 very important people for the entire night."

"Wait, wait, who are they? Important enough to buy all four of us for the entire night?" Sakura asked skeptically.

Shizune looked at each girl steadily as they held their breath, before she spoke.

"Royalty."

Sharp intakes of breaths could be heard in quiet room. Dreams of freedom began to play in the girls' heads as they imagined being bought as a concubine or even wife, if they were lucky, by royalty.

"A-Ano, did you say 5 very important people?"

Everyone looked up in the room at the soft spoken voice to stare at the speaker. Hinata shifted uncomfortably, and looked back at Shizune expectantly for an answer to her obvious question.

"Yeah, didn't you say 5?" Tenten now added.

"But, there's only four of us!" Sakura announced the obvious.

Shizune sighed, "That's the problem, and I can't do anything since I need to keep things in order. Tsunade's…indisposed. Everyone else is already too into their drinks to be suitable to serve such important people, I don't know what to do," she then buried her head in her arms, and collapsed on the table.

Sakura and Ino broke into an heated argument on the subject, and Hinata sat quietly, while Tenten rubbed Shizune's back soothingly.

'That's it. The story of my life. I'm so useless, just when Tsunade sama needs me, I fail her. At best, the brothel will be closed down, at worst, we'll all be executed. Kami-sama….'

"Hey! Get off me! I'm not your girl! She's over there!"

'Naruto?'

Shizune sat up immediately, and looked the girls, an idea gleaming in her eyes. Sakura picked up Naruto's voice and the glimmer in Shizune's eyes, then shook her head furiously.

"NO WAY! Naruto will not last 1 second in there!"

"Yes he can! As long as I tell them Naruto is a mute, and have him cox the man to drink as much as possible until he passes out, then he can get out of it, we can all get out of it!"

Ino looked at Shizune incredulously, "Nah, no, I agree with Sakura. He won't even be able to pass off as a girl. I just can't imagine it."

Shizune grinned, "Oh, you never know. He may be more beautiful than all four of you put together." Shizune smiled evilly to herself, hoping the girls would take the bait.

"Oh Shizune, stop provoking us, we won't fall for that…" Tenten paused midsentence when she noticed the fire glowing in Sakura, Ino and even Hinata's eyes. She expected Sakura and Ino to be goaded, but Hinata?

The small girl stood up abruptly, "I will show you that Naruto is no man's plaything! I'm going to get ready for the guests now!" And she left. Sakura and Ino both yelled similar lines and left after her.

Tenten looked at the assistant manager, and sighed.

"You win."

* * *

Naruto was helping a drunken customer and his partner for the night into the girl's room, when he heard Shizune's voice calling for him. 

He settled the man down on the girl's bed, and he tipped him before he left, thanking the customer.

The blond closed the door, and turned quickly, making his way to the upper level to the balcony where Shizune was waiting.

"Naruto, we're going to need you to do a very very important job tonight, so go shower."

"Huh?"

"SHOWER!"

"But, why?"

Shizune huffed in exasperation, and began to push Naruto towards his own room at the end of the hall way, a little secluded from the rest of the rooms. Naruto did nothing to resist her since he had no idea what was in store for him anyway.

When they reached Naruto's room, and Shizune pushed the doors open, Naruto's sensitive nose was assaulted with a musky, and alluring smell, and his eyes were met with a room decorated with red partially see through curtains, the mahogany furniture that were placed tastefully around the room accentuated by the red tinge the light globe emitted. Unlike Ino's room, this room was smaller, and was only allowed to accommodate some furniture, a bed, and a bathing area, sectioned off by a folding screen, with the same material as the curtains stretched over it, showing emerald green leaves artistically drawn, made to look like leaves were floating down the screen.

The bed was dressed in black satin sheets, with red rose petals scattered over the entire bed. The entire room spelt SEX.

Naruto paused with one foot in the door, looking a little confused. He leaned back to check the sliding door, and turned to examine the surrounding area.

'Hang on, this is definitely where my room is supposed to be.'

"Shizune, what happened to my room?"

"Uh nothing, we need it tonight, but umm, take a bath now, and meet me at Tenten's room, ok?"

"Why?"

"Umm, because we need to get you cleaned up to serve these really important customers, now we can't have you stinking all over the place when you serve them right?"

"Ohhhh, important customers! Ok!" Naruto grinned enthusiastically at the thought of wealthy people. They meant money, and possibly chances of marrying off the girls to a good life. Shizune let out a breath of momentary relief.

"Good boy. I need to get everything else ready now. Go, wash quickly, but make sure you let the bath oils soak into your skin, you have to smell nice." Shizune smiled before closing the door, and walking up the hall back to the direction of the top 4's rooms.

Naruto, still a little bewildered, made his way to the bathing tub behind the screen, and undressed quickly, sliding into the steaming hot water mixed bath oil with a musky, sweet smell that was identical to the whiff that he caught when he entered. He sighed, slightly amused by the girly aberrations that he is presently going through, and started scrubbing.

* * *

TBC 

Questions? Comments?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Konoha Garden  
**Chapters: **2? (hope to make it short…)  
**Rated:** NC-17/R  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru, and others  
**Summary:** AU, Yaoi, Naruto is 18, so everyone else is aged correspondingly.  
Naruto lives in a brothel run by his aunt, Tsunade. He is talked into cross-dressing as a girl to serve a group of royal nobles one night, and all goes horribly wrong when his identity is found out by none other than Sasuke.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, just want to write out my SasuNaru fantasy…or smut.  
**A/N:** Thank you for the overwhelming response to my first chapter. It was a great encouragement. Please continue to support me through this fic. **(This chapter was not beta'd or edited.)**

* * *

Sasuke frowned at the flashy colours, and strident noises coming from the moderate building. A sign hung over the large wooden doors, read 'Konoha Garden'. He had overheard some high standing officials talk about regular visits to the place when their wives got boring, and even some having concubines that once worked there.  
But none of that mattered, he was only there to celebrate Kiba's coming of age, and if he chose to have fun at a brothel, he'll tag along, so far as people do not invade his personal space, and he can leave when he wants to. 

The small party of nobles, approached the building and onto the porch. A scantily dressed woman with short black hair was already waiting for them at the door.  
She bowed low, revealing ample cleavage to the men.

"Welcome to Konoha Garden, my Lords. I am Shizune, the assistant manager. We are very honoured to have you as our guests tonight. Please follow me."

The woman straightened and walked briskly towards the staircase to the side that lead up to the upper rooms and balcony.

"Seems like they're quite busy tonight." Neji commented, noting the full house of leering men, and meagerly dressed girls.

"Yeah, proves that this place is as good as Ebisu says." Kiba exclaimed excitedly.

The woman lead them to a guest room, stylishly furbished with a low table and a few cupboards. Vases of different kinds of flowers were placed randomly in the room, and an assortment of cushions strewn across the tatami mats.  
Shizune stood outside the door and gestured the group in.

"Please wait here, and enjoy the sake, the ladies will be here to serve you shortly." She said, motioning to the bottles of alcohol on the low table. And with that, she bowed and disappeared, closing the door.

Everyone settled down around the table quietly, not entirely sure what to expect. Lee appeared to be the most uptight in the group, as he sat in the traditional seiza position with his legs bent and placed wide apart, his hands were clutched on his knees anxiously, and a thin film of sweat could almost be made out from the modest lighting in the room. He gripped his cup and sipped nervously.  
Kiba was just as nervous, however his way of dealing with any uncomfortable situations is to talk even more than usual in an extra loud voice. Which is exactly what he did.

"I wonder if they have MY type of girl. You know, I like girls that are good listeners, and good at cleaning and stuff. The real domestic type that takes care of you. I mean, it's not like I hate girls that aren't like that, but for a life long partner, I think those traits are very important, but then again, I guess this is a one off thing, no obligation whatsoever…."

Kiba rambled on to no one in particularly, however Lee was polite enough to give him occasion nods, as if he was agreeing.

Neji sat cross legged and had his eyes closed. Once again he was meditating, something he does when he wanted peace, or needed to calm down. Right now, he needed to do both of those. Although he isn't as flustered as Lee or Kiba, he just can't shake off the itty bitty voice at the back of his mind, questioning his ability to interact with females on such intimate levels, but he knew he could face everything with the best of his abilities, and if anything went bad, he could always knock the girl out and leave. That thought greatly comforted Neji as he finally opened his eyes and surveyed the rest of the group.

Shikamaru was probably the most relaxed. His sitting position most definitely indicated that. With his whole length leaning on the floor on his side, his head propped up by his elbow, and one knee bent, he looked like a sleeping Buddha.

'Stressing just takes up too much energy.' Shikamaru thought, and gulped down a cup of strong alcohol.

Sasuke was doing what he did best. Glaring.  
As the least nervous of the group, he knew exactly how to handle the situation, and that was to leave before the girls get here. Certain that his cousins won't miss his presence, his disappearance will not raise any alarms, until Ebisu found out that he was gone.

"Ebisu, wa?" Sasuke asked, looking at Kiba.

"I sent him back home. He's going to pick us up tomorrow though." Kiba said, smiling at the idea of staying overnight.

Sasuke got up from the table and made his way to the door without a word.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" Lee asked worriedly.

"Toilet." Came the short reply, and he left the room, sliding the door closed behind him.

'Now, my escape…'

His thoughts were broken by a captivating smell which was faintly drifting from the other end of the hallway. The scent was unique and teased Sasuke's nose as it was faint, but enchanting. Unconsciously, his feet started carrying him towards the scent until he stopped in front of a door, a small sign hanging at the side wrote, 'Naruto'. Curious as to what was inside, his hand reached for the door. But before he got there, the door was suddenly slid open forcefully to reveal a pair of sky blue eyes.  
Startled, Sasuke took a step back from the close proximity, and took in the whole picture. The boy was about his age with short blond shaggy hair that spiked in various directions. His skin was fair, but slightly tanned to give off a healthy glow. His eyes were a mesmerizing hue of blue which sparkled like crystals, and peculiar whisker like marks were etched on his cheeks, three on each. Then it struck Sasuke that the smell that has lured him from his escape was coming from this very person.

'Who the hell?'

The boy looked at him and smiled brightly, the brightness almost making Sasuke squint.

"May I help you? Are you lost?"

Surprised from the earlier shock, Sasuke had almost forgotten to wear his trademark glare, and now that he remembered, he turned it back on full force.

"Toilet." He grumbled.

Naruto looked a little offended at the harsh glare, and his smiled dimmed, but he remained friendly since he was used to such harsh treatment from drunken customers. However this guy looked perfectly sober, and Naruto hadn't done anything but offer help. Feeling annoyance mounting at the back of his throat, he wanted to get away as quickly as possible.

"Just right there." Naruto pointed to a door a few steps away.

The arrogant man turned and continued in that direction.

'Not even a word of thanks! What an arrogant jerk!'

Naruto stared at the man's retreating back, and stuck his tongue out. Unfortunately, Sasuke had chosen that moment to turn around and caught Naruto with his tongue out.  
A little amused at the childish display, Sasuke could feel a tiny smile fighting to break out from his face, but he fought mercifully to retain his icy glare.

"Eep!" Naruto blushed in embarrassment, and bolted towards Tenten's room.

Closing the toilet door behind him, Sasuke leaned against it on his back and finally let the tiny smile come out, his face then broke into a small grin.

'Dobe.'

* * *

Naruto hurried to Tenten's room and rapped hard on her door. 

"Tenten! Tenten! LET ME IN! QUICK!"

The door slid open and Tenten's arms shot out to grab Naruto, effectively dragging him inside, before closing the door once again.  
Regaining his balance, Naruto looked around the room. Shizune and Hinata was also there setting out make up, and hair accessories. Naruto took in the lovely view in front of him and blushed slightly.  
Tenten was wearing her favourite kimono, a dark blue silk with cream coloured embroidery of lilies sewn elegantly across the cloth. Contrasting against it was her cream coloured halter neck and obi, with her kimono placed not too loosely yet not too tight around her shoulders, she exuded elegance and class. Hinata on the other hand was wearing a simple white kimono with peach coloured roses, and satin obi, the embodiment of purity, shyness and modesty. She often evoked feelings of protection and puppy love from her customers with her sweetness.

That was the secret to the top four's success. They each their own unique personalities that appealed to different people. Sakura was your first love, Ino represented dangerous pleasures, Tenten with her elegance, and Hinata with her innocence.  
Shizune smirked at Naruto's open mouthed expression.

"I take it you approve?" She teased.

Naruto broke out of his daydream and looked at Shizune.

"Ano sa, ano sa, what do you need me to do now, Shizune nee-chan? I've taken a bath already, are the guests here yet?"

"Well, it's your turn to get dressed up now."

"My turn? I need to?" He stared down at his pants and shirt, they weren't dirty or extremely crumpled.

'What sort of customers are they to need me dressing up?'

Swiftly, Shizune and Tenten was on the move. Shizune grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and sat him down at the dressing table, and started brushing his hair.  
Tenten picked up her powder puff and started dusting Naruto's cheeks.

"UH? What are you doing!"  
Shizune took a deep breath and spoke as quickly as she can while brushing the unruly blond locks.

"Ok Naruto honey, this is the situation. We have 5 Lords here tonight, and they request 5 girls for the entire night. We have only 4 girls left, if we can't produce 1 more girl, the Lords will be angered and we'll all be executed, that's why we need you." She breathed out and waited for the oncoming reaction.

"…"

Naruto looked at her confused.

"So? That's really bad, where are we going to get the fifth girl?"

Shizune sweatdropped, 'Geez, he hasn't figured it out yet!'

"…"

"!"

Shizune nodded slowly at Naruto with big round eyes.

"OH MY GOD! I'M THE FIFTH GIRL?"

* * *

Sasuke made his way back to the guest room, no longer keen on leaving, he decided to stay for a while longer and see if he could bump into anymore amusing people. People like the blond. 

Once back in the room, he sat back down to his original place and lost himself in thoughts of a cheeky smile and sparkly blue eyes.

Kiba who was still ranting on, stopped mid sentence when he caught the look on Sasuke's face.

"Hey, don't you think Sasuke's in a good mood tonight?" He whispered, leaning over to Neji's side.

Neji smiled, "Yes, I sense his irritation is gone."

Shikamaru looked up and joined into the whispered conversation.

"Che, that's obvious, he's not glaring anymore. Look, you can almost see his mouth turning slightly up."

The three cousins looked at each other quietly. But Kiba was the first to voice their thoughts.

"I'm freaked out man. I don't think I've ever seen his face without a scowl."

Shikamaru shrugged, "Maybe he saw a really nice girl just then."

"I do not think Sasuke's heart will be that easily moved by just a mere girl." Neji observed, "You've seen the sheer amount of girls ranging from pretty to plain barraging for his attention, yet he refuses them all. No, it can't be a girl."

Lee, finally noticing the quiet murmurs coming from the loose circle formed by three of his cousins shifted closer, trying to join in on the discussion.

"What's going on?" He whispered.

The other three looked back at him, and went back to their respective sitting positions, breaking up the talk.

"Nothing to worry about Lee." Shikamaru said in hopes of not giving the impression that they were disregarding him.

Lee was a little hurt by their snubbing, but forgot it immediately when there was a soft tapping on the door.

All the males looked up, as the door slid open, revealing a blonde in purple kimono, followed by a girl with pink hair in a fuchsia kimono. Each girl was dressed exquisitely and both were equally gorgeous in their own right.  
The blonde spoke first.

"Everyone, good evening! Welcome to Konoha Garden. I am Ino, and this is Sakura."

Sakura, hiding a little behind Ino's back looked up and smile shyly and bowed slowly.. Rock Lee blushed furiously, and with a determined look on his face, he looked back at the pink haired girl and gave her a good guy smile with his teeth flashing.

'Ew…' Inner Sakura cringed at the sight, but Sakura smiled back politely. Her eyes then traveled over the rest of the group until they met Sasuke. Suddenly, she found it hard to breathe, her chest constricted painfully as she stared at the boy with raven hair and alabaster skin.

'Breathe. Oh my God. Yes he is a God. My God. Breathe. God. Breathe.'

Similar thought were running through Ino's mind, but the effect was not as devastating as that of her best friend's. And seeing that Sakura was indeed so taken by the boy, Ino decided that it was best to let go of any interest she held. So she continued smiling, flirting with everyone else.

"Nee minna, would you like to see me dance?" She said, wiggling her bottom suggestively.

"Hell yeah!" Kiba cried out enthusiastically.

Ino and Sakura moved to the open area in the room, while Ino stood at the middle, Sakura picked up the biwa1 leaning behind one of the vases, and started strumming out a slow melody.

Ino took out a fan from her sleeves and looked around the room at her audience.

"Well now, let's begin boys." She murmured seductively.

* * *

Tenten and Shizune sat back, and looked at their masterpiece in wonder, while Hinata was sitting by the side with slightly red cheeks.  
Dressed in an orange kimono with a sky blue obi, and a blonde wig pinned up, Naruto was simply stunning. Tenten had done his make up herself, as she was the best there was, and she couldn't be happier with the result. Perhaps it was not the kimono itself that was so eye catching, it was the person wearing it. Naruto had turned out to look unexpectedly beautiful dressed as a woman. 

"You are your mother's son." Shizune breathed.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Naruto shouted angrily going beet root red at the stares he was receiving.

"Oh wow, I got that kimono as a gift from a client, but I thought it was the ugliest thing in the world and never wore it. I can't believe it suits you so well." Tenten mused.

Orange and blue were definitely contrasting colours that were too striking to be worn together to look nice, but somehow Naruto had managed to make the whole outfit look perfect.

"You can have it, the kimono I mean." Tenten offered smiling happily, "You look beautiful in it."

"I DON'T WANT IT!" Naruto screamed at the offending compliment, and started to tearing his hair and clothing off. All three girls jumped up hastily to stop the blond from wrecking havoc on their hard work, screaming for him to stop.

"No! No, listen Naruto! The fate of Konoha Garden lies in your hands! You must do this, if you don't, we'll die! Please Naruto honey, stay with me." Shizune pleaded as she started crying. Tears of pearly liquid started rolling down her cheeks as she stared at Naruto with her best watery puppy eye impression.  
Feeling like the responsible man he was, Naruto felt extremely bad for making the assistant manager cry. She was like an older sister to him, and cared about him as much as his aunt.

"Oh but why me? I'm a man! You can't let the future of this place lie in my hands. Can't you get someone else…" Naruto's whiny voice trailed off.

Because by now, Hinata was sniffling, and Tenten started sobbing. Naruto looked at the three women in dismay.

"Oh please stop crying. Ok, I promise to do it! Please just stop crying. OK! I, Uzumaki Naruto, accept this challenge!"

The three women who were previously distraught, was suddenly tear-free and clapping. Naruto grinned happily, not noticing their 180 degree change.

"Ok, Naruto remember you must do as the clients wish, and you cannot speak, only nod and shake your head. And when you're alone in your room, make him drink until he passes out. Oh! Almost forgot this!" Shizune fished out a choker styled necklace with a small leaf shaped pendant hanging from the middle and fastened it around Naruto's neck, "There." Shizune examined the rest of Naruto and smiled approvingly, "Are you ready?"

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breathe and looked back at Shizune, "Yes."

"Good, Sakura and Ino should have finished their dance by now, we have to hurry. Let's go."

Naruto got up from the dressing table, and made his way to the door where Hinata and Tenten were already waiting. Shizune came out last and slid the door closed, smoothing down her kimono, she made last minute checks on all three of them, and lead the way to the guest room.

Standing in front of the guest room, Hinata could hear Ino and Sakura scream and squeal while the male voices where shouting things like, "Come back here!", "I got you!", and a whole lot of laughter.

Hinata stood there nervously and stole glances at Naruto, who looked a little pale.

'It's ok Naruto-kun, you'll be fine.'

Naruto suddenly looked at her as if he was able to hear her thoughts and smile. She almost jumped out of skin, but forced herself to smile back shyly, and hurriedly made the way to the front with shaky knees to avoid his smile.  
Still occupied with the thought of running away from Naruto's gaze, Hinata was the first to walk into the room as Shizune opened the door for them, and before she knew it, she was suddenly grasped in a warm hug around her shoulders, hot breathe was breathing down her neck with the scent of alcohol, and a low voice whispered in her ears.

"I've caught you."

Hinata froze and turned her head to gaze at a blindfolded man with shaggy black hair with two triangle shaped stripes painted on his cheeks. His face was only inches apart from hers and she blushed prettily at their closeness.  
The man whipped off the silk handkerchief that was covering his eyes, only to meet with the face of a girl with blue black hair, and gray eyes. A pink tinge dusting her cheeks, and the eyes looked away quickly as her face got redder.

'Wow.' Kiba thought, before pulling his hands back embarrassingly, bowing hastily in an apology.

"I'm so sorry!"

The girl looked back at him shyly, "I-Iye, please do as you wish, my Lord."

Kiba almost melted on the spot at those words. Shizune suddenly stepped in and ushered the rest of the girls into the room.

"So sorry to make you gentlemen wait, but here are the rest of the ladies. This is Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto, together these five are the finest ladies Konoha Garden can offer. Naruto, unfortunately cannot speak, but she is a wonderful listener. Please enjoy the night, and call me if there are any problems."

Shizune gave Tenten and Hinata a look that say, 'Look after Naruto', and she left, hurrying back to attend other customers.

Tenten took Naruto's hand, and together with Hinata, made their way to the open area where Sakura and Ino was now waiting. They all stood in a row, striking their own pose to reflect their personality and feelings at that moment.  
Sakura was smiling at Sasuke, and Sasuke only. Ino was openly flirting with everyone in the room, while Hinata was looking down at her fingers and she twirled them around trying to avoid eye contact. Tenten was standing with her hands clasped in front demurely, and Naruto was simply glaring at the men in the room with his arms crossed.

Naruto's eyes traveled across the room, continuing to glare at the men. There was the one that hugged Hinata, he was pretty loud and rough.

'Annoying, but half drunk already, maybe he'll do.'

The one next to him was lying on his side in a languid manner, watching the girls with bored eyes.

'Hmm, he looks about right, too tired to do anything but sleep, suits me.'

His eyes moved on to the boy with a bowl hair cut, and incredibly thick eyebrows, his eyes seemed glued to Sakura.

'Taken.'

The one with long hair tied behind him in a loose pony tail and a calm expression caught Naruto's attention. Not only was he good looking, but he had eyes like Hinata. The guy was looking back at him in a cool manner.

'Hmm, too hard to handle.'

And at last, he looked at the remaining member of the male party. Black hair, pale skin, and onyx eyes. Naruto's heart rate suddenly increased rapidly.

'Holy shit! He's the cold bastard I bumped into on the hallway! Crap! What if he recognizes me! Kami-sama, please don't let him recognize me, please please please.'

Luckily, Sasuke was too busy brooding to look up at the new girls that has just entered. He thought momentarily that he caught a whiff of something familiar in the air, but it was too wash out by stronger perfumes. His earlier good mood had turned sour when he met the eyes of that pink haired girl and she was practically devouring him with her eyes. Hence, he now refused to look up anymore, and chose instead to scowl at the floor.

"Please pick who you would like to spend the night with now." The blonde haired girl called Ino announced.

Lee's hand was the first to shoot up, but before he was allowed to speak, Kiba interrupted.

"Hey! It's my birthday, so I should go first!"

"Uh…yeah…" Lee looked between Sakura and Kiba nervously, hoping with all his heart that Kiba wouldn't pick the girl he wanted.

Noticing the slight dilemma that Lee was going through, Shikamaru spoke up.

"Fair enough, since it's Kiba's birthday he should be able to get first pick. So let's settle the remaining girls by drawing numbers."

"What do you mean?" Neji inquired.

"Well, I'll write down the numbers 1-4 on paper, and we each draw a number. Whoever gets 1 can go first, and so on. Fair?"  
Everyone with the exception of Sasuke nodded in agreement, he was currently too busy contemplating on leaving again.

Tenten moved to the back of the room, and retrieved some paper and a pen, silently handing them to Shikamaru.

"Thanks." He smiled at her then began tearing the paper into four pieces and writing the numbers one to four on each piece.  
Lee took notice of the piece with the number 1 written on it, and tried to follow it when Shikamaru shuffled the folded pieces. He then handed the pieces out to everyone, and Lee was sure he got one.

He gulped and slowly unfolded the paper.

'2'

"TWO! Who got one?" Lee yelled frantically, eyeing each person with suspicion and jealousy.

"Oh don't get upset Lee, it was fair, so just settle with what you have." Kiba grumbled exasperated.

"I got 3." Neji supplied.

Shikamaru held up his paper for all to see, '4', "Lucky last." He smiled.

Lee now looked at Sasuke, who still hadn't opened his paper.

'No! He's going to pick Sakura, she's been giving him looks all night. His definitely going to pick her.'

With watery eyes, Lee shuffled closer to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to swap numbers with me?"

"Whatever." Sasuke replied without even looking up.

A fountain of tears started rolling down Lee's face.

"Thanks Sasuke. You're such a good guy." Lee turned back to look at Sakura happily with tears glistening down his cheek.

Sakura cringed, while Inner Sakura was cursed her fate.

'Fuck.'

"Alright, alright, so I'll pick first." Kiba said, and looked at the girls, openly studying each carefully, his eyes finally settled on Hinata, and he beamed happily.

"Hinata!" He declared.

Hinata timidly made her way towards Kiba and bowed, he draped his arm over her shoulders and continued to grin like a fool.

"This way please," she said, leading Kiba out of the room.

Lee announced his choice immediately without hesitation as Kiba left.

"Sakura, I choose you."

Sakura's face noticeably fell at Lee's declaration, she did not make any moved but looked at Sasuke's form longingly. She heaved a heavy sigh, and started making her way towards the door without even waiting for Lee. Not that she needed to, as Lee followed her like a puppy.

Silence now filled the room with the remaining members.

"Hey Sasuke, it's your go." Shikamaru urged.

Sasuke maintained his glare as he looked up at the girls. The blonde girl was still there, but she was too annoying for his taste. The other two he did not recognize. The one with black hair tied in two buns looked back at him coolly. His eyes went on to the last girl, another blonde who seemed preoccupied with the ground.  
The blonde had long hair, and fair skin that was slightly tanned to give off a healthy glow. There were three whisker like marks her cheeks, three on each.

'Huh? So familiar. Hang on….'

Sasuke got up from his seat and walked up to the girl to get a closer look. His nose was suddenly assaulted by a familiar scent that had caught his attention earlier than evening.  
The blonde looked like she was trying to blend in with the wall, however unsuccessfully, and inched back slightly as Sasuke got closer. Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition.

'It's him.'

The blonde finally looked up at him, revealing the last piece of evidence that he needed.  
Staring into startling blue eyes, Sasuke suddenly smirked.

"I choose you."

* * *

TBC 

Chapter 2 DONE!  
Comments?

**Glossary:** (I might miss some things, if people feel that I need to add it into the glossary, please tell me. And if I get it wrong, please correct me)

sama : addressing a master  
-san: polite way of addressing someone else  
-chan: a close and informal way of addressing someone  
-baba: rude way of saying grandma  
teme: bastard!  
Ano sa: you know


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Konoha Garden  
Chapters: 3? (hope to make it short…but looks like it's not happening)  
**Rated:** NC-17/R  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru, and others  
**Summary:** AU, Yaoi, Naruto is 18, so everyone else is aged correspondingly.  
Naruto lives in a brothel run by his aunt, Tsunade. He is talked into cross-dressing as a girl to serve a group of royal nobles one night, and all goes horribly wrong when his identity is found out by none other than Sasuke.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, just want to write out my SasuNaru fantasy…or smut.  
**A/N:** This chapter has some limey scenes, but I don't think they're explicit enough to warrant a deletion. Well, we'll find out after ffnet decides to ban me I guess.

* * *

Neji stood nervously in the room that belonged to the girl called Tenten. It was a simple yet elegantly furnished room, and Neji found it quite to his liking.  
He had chosen her since the only other choice was the annoying Ino that kept flirting with everyone, and he was pretty sure that he wasn't prepared to handle such a lusty blonde.  
Nevertheless, she had bowed to him respectfully, and lead him back to her room. She then excused herself, saying that she will be back with some sake. Thus, here he was, standing in the middle of the room, unsure of what fate had in store for him  
Neji sat down by the table slowly, and took his time to examine the contents in the room. There seemed to be a whole lot of make up laid out on her dressing table, and an assortment of blonde wigs.

'Blonde wigs? What does she need them for?'

His eyes continued to roam the room, and his eyes met with a painting on the wall. The painting showed entwined dragons, a green one and a red one. Something looked familiar about the painting. Neji felt as though he had seen it before.

'Something I've seen before?'

That reminded him, the girl that Kiba had chosen was definitely a Hyuuga member in some way. But why she was working in a brothel puzzled him no end. All Hyuuga family members that he knew of were living luxuriously as nobles, even the lesser ones, but not a brothel. He decided that was something he should investigate once he got home.

There was a soft knock on the door, and it slid open. Tenten entered with a tray-full of sake bottles, and some towels draped over her arms.

Tenten smiled at the stiff looking man sitting by the table and brightened with an idea.

"Neji-sama, would you like a massage?"

* * *

Shikamaru was dozing off when Ino re-entered her room with a tray of sake. He had ended up with her since she was the only one left, much to her annoyance. It seemed she was confident to be chosen first, if not second, but certainly not last. But the irritation only flashed on her face momentarily before she launched her charm on Shikamaru in full force, acting as if she was indeed the first to be chosen.

Ino sidled up to the sleepy form of her client on her bed, seductively straddling him and leaned down to examine his face.  
He wasn't bad looking, in fact he was handsome in a very laid back way. What irritated and intrigued her most about this man, were his eyebrows. They were fine on their own, but with him, one of them would always be raised, as if in question, or they would be bunched up. Whether it was truly a puzzled look, or sarcasm, Ino couldn't figure out.

Shikamaru partially opened his eyes and peered at her with an absolutely straight face.

"Nobody wanted you."

Ino was caught off guard by this comment. Furthermore, the man seemed to have said it with complete seriousness. A vein started pulsating on Ino's forehead, but she chose to ignore the anger.

Forcing a sweet voice, Ino smiled at Shikamaru, "Shikamaru-sama, they just didn't know how to choose, but I will prove to you that your choice is the right one."

Ino shifted, and lightly ran her fingertips over his neck and into his yukata. Shikamaru caught her hand before it could go further down.

"No, I didn't choose you, you were the only one left. In other words, I had no choice." He stated obviously.

'Shit, why the fuck are you being so difficult? Why can't you just make my fucking job easier!'

Ino once again ignored her growing annoyance that had started when she wasn't picked first that night.

"Well then this is your lucky day, my Lord. I am the most popular of the four flowers." Ino replied, shaking her hand free and continuing her path down his chest. She reached his nipple and gently stroked the wakening nub. She smiled satisfactorily at his slight shiver.  
Shikamaru once again stopped her hand, this time holding it within his own, and looked at her questioningly.

"Why do you try so hard?"

By now, Ino was breathing fire. And in a tightly controlled voice, she told him why.

"Why? Because I want to make my customers happy! Because if they're happy, they'll come back for me! And if they like me, they might even buy me! Do you think I'm happy working as a prostitute, sleeping with a different man every night? I HATE this life!"

His innocent question had unknowingly struck a sensitive chord in her soul. Being the strongest on the outside, Ino was extremely sensitive inside and hid it well, but she bit down on her lips and kept on walking, ever the leader, giving hope to others.  
Ino rolled off the now surprised man, and sat up by the edge of her bed with her back to him, trying her best to keep her tears at bay, but a stubborn few escaped down her cheeks.

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Shikamaru smiled slightly, and closed his eyes again.

"Come back to bed." He said, and yawned sluggishly.

"I'm not tired." Came the sulky reply.

'So troublesome.' The lazy genius huffed a big sigh.

Shifting sounds were heard behind her as Ino continued to hold down her tears. Suddenly an warm arm circled around her neck, and a chin rested on her shoulder. Surprised, Ino turned her head to the side, only to be met with a pair of honey brown eyes, and a soft voice.

"Then, I'll have to make you tired."

* * *

"A..Ano…Hinata-san…"

"Hai?"

Kiba paused and turned into a even darker shade of red when Hinata looked up at him with large innocent eyes.  
They were sitting on her bed, side by side, facing each other. They were talking, correction, Kiba was talking animatedly about his dog named Akamaru, and how her puppy eyes rivaled even Akamaru's cute ones. But once they sat on the bed, Kiba had suddenly gotten quiet, and every word he spoke stumbled over each other.

"Ano….Hinata-san, can I….kiss you?"

Hinata blushed and looked down, nodding slightly. She looked back up and closed her eyes, moving her head forward a little, waiting for Kiba to claim her lips. Kiba gulped audibly at the adorable sight before him, he reached out to place his hands on her shoulders, and slowly moved his face closer. Pausing to close his own eyes, and then shyly pressing his lips onto the soft moist ones in front of him.  
The sensation was sweet and chaste, and Kiba started moving his lips against the other, trying to seek more of the wonderful delirium that she was invoking inside him. Realising that he was running out of breath, he opened his mouth to breath, only to feel Hinata responding, also opening hers. Kiba's heart rate doubled, and he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her.

Kiba knew, that he had fallen in love. It was his first time, first woman, and first kiss. He had never been in love before, so he shouldn't be so sure. But he knew, she was the one for him.

* * *

Sakura poked the sleeping form of the man in a green yukata, half sprawled across the table.

'Good, he's out cold.' And she giggled to herself.

She almost felt sorry for him, but he deserved it for thinking that he was good enough for her. He even robbed her of her chance to spend it with Sasuke, the raven haired god that stole her breath.  
Lee was in fact, nothing but sweet and endearing to Sakura. They had entered their rooms, and immediately the girl's previous demure mask seemed to fall off, and she ordered him to bring her some sake from the kitchen.  
After a lot of wandering around and help from Shizune, he returned with two trays of alcohol, determined to show his love that he could fulfill her request and even double it.  
Of course, being the deviant she is, Sakura told him that if he loved her, he would drink all the sake he bought, to which he immediately complied, resulting in his current condition. Unconscious.

Sakura smirked evilly, and got up from the table, straightening her kimono and checking her make up before she left the room. She was going to find out who Sasuke had chosen, and maybe offer to take their place. She smiled happily at the idea, and headed for Tenten's room first.

'He seems like the type that would choose Tenten, for sure.'

Once she was outside, she wetted her index finger with her lips, and poked through the paper on the door, creating a small hole, and peeked in.

What she saw surprised her a little. Tenten was not with Sasuke, instead she was with the other good looking man called Neji. He would've been her second choice after Sasuke. However, it wasn't the fact that it was Neji with Tenten that surprised her, but the fact that she was straddling his back, gently massaging his shoulders with her oiled hands. Sakura had seen someone doing this before, and that was Naruto.  
The brothel owner, Tsunade was an expert at the art of massage, and she had trained Naruto ever since he could muster enough strength in his hands. That now resulted in Naruto being the second best masseuse in Konoha Garden, and from time to time, he would teach some of the girls how to use massage techniques to relax their clients. Tenten was one of them. Tsunade was still the number one however, due to her amazing arm strength, her massages were painful, but the aftermath was heavenly, and many clients still seek her services because of this.

'Next, would be Ino.'

Sakura walked down the hall, and stood outside Ino's room. Coming from inside, was harsh breathing, and small moans that belonged to the blonde.

'Oh my god, it better not be Sasuke, or I'll kill her.'

She once again made a small hole on the door, and looked in with a dangerously glare. Her cheeks immediately reddened, at the heated love making taking place. The man was Shikamaru, and he was kneeling on the bed, while Ino straddled him, and they kissed and moaned passionately as they made love. Sakura caught a sudden look on Ino's face, one that she had never seen before. Happiness.

Shikamaru pushed Ino down onto the futon, and placed one hand to right of her head, while holding her leg with other, thrusting in rapidly as they both worked towards their climax. Ino suddenly screamed, wrapping her legs around his waist as she reach her peak and shuddered, her back arching off the bed, while Shikamaru continued to thrust into her hot cavern. He stopped and leaned down, whispering something into her ears, and kissed her passionately. He pulled himself out, yet to reach his own peak, and started his seduction all over again.

Sakura stepped away from the door, with crimson cheeks. A little shaken and aroused by the love making she had just witnessed. When she had seen the man earlier in the room, he had looked like a spineless flop that didn't have energy for anything. But, obviously he hid it well.

'He sure has stamina in bed.'

Now with Tenten, and Ino ruled out, there only person left was Naruto. What puzzled Sakura about this was that she had never expected Sasuke to choose the boy. Naruto had seemed like the complete opposite of the said boy, and not only that, Naruto was male, no matter how beautiful he looked in women's clothing, he should not have exuded the feminine quality that only females should have.

'Why would Sasuke choose Naruto?'

Puzzled and curious, Sakura made her way down the hall to the hidden corner where Naruto's room was located. But before she reached it, the sound of something breaking came down the hallway, and suddenly a drunken Rock Lee burst out of Sakura's room, sauntering towards the balcony.  
'Shit!'

Sakura sprinted over and grabbed the man before he toppled off the balcony, then dragged him back into her room.

'Well, I'm sure Sasuke-sama will be safe with Naruto.' Sakura thought, as she forced more alcohol down Lee's throat.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the red futon brooding as the blond called Naruto remained kneeling near the door at a safe distance. On either side of him were two trays filled with as many sake bottles as it could carry.  
Sasuke decided that maybe he had taken his joke a little too far. He admitted that was a amusing to see the bratty blond's face when Sasuke had chosen him. Naruto's eyes had bulged almost jumping from its sockets, and his mouth was opened in wide rectangular shape ready to scream when the girl next to him clamped her hands over his mouth and smiled sweetly back at Sasuke.  
What happened afterwards was even more entertaining as Naruto tripped a total of 7 times on the way to his room, a sign that the blond did not wear kimonos often. But the joke ended there, once in the room, Naruto had promptly left without a word, leaving Sasuke to stare at the tastelessly decorated room. It seemed whoever that decorated this room had only one thing in mind. Sex.

* * *

Once Naruto had closed the door to his room and a smirking bastard, he hitched his dress up and ran for his life.

'Shizune-neesan, where are you? What am I supposed to do now?'

As if on cue, Naruto spotted the assistant manager dashed through the body of male and females. Many heads turned to stare at the blonde girl they had never seen before. Once he got to Shizune, he tugged her sleeve frantically, and pointed to the back of the room with a desperate look. Seeing Naruto's expression, Shizune excused herself politely and lead him to the back where Tsunade's booth was located.

Upon arriving, Naruto almost fainted at the sight of his aunt, naked as day with an equally bare pervert cuddling her breasts like pillows. Naruto yanked Shizune away from the booth and into the kitchen where the sake was kept.

"What…who…AH?" Naruto spluttered, trying to process and erase what he had just seen.

Shizune only nodded knowingly, and sighed. "That's why I needed you to fill in, if Tsunade was available to manage the place, I'd be the one taking customers instead. Who are you serving tonight?"

"His name is Uchiha."

"The Uchiha!" Shizune almost shouted, looks of worry flitted through her face.

"You sound like you know him." Naruto stated slowly, a little afraid from the expression Shizune showed.

"I know of him, he's the head of his clan, with a total member of 1, himself. He has a an older brother, but has been exiled. He has quite a sad story, maybe even more tragic than yours."

Naruto screwed his eyebrows up thoughtfully, perhaps the bastard did have a reason to be a bastard after all. He looked at Shizune questioningly, ready to hear the rest of the story, but she simply shook her head, indicating the end of the topic.

"Anyway, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be getting him drunk?"

"Well, I came down to get some sake, but you know, he keeps looking at me funny. His lips twitches every time I move, it's really creeping me out!"

"It twitches?" Shizune asked incredulously.

"Yeah, like he wants to laugh or something. He better not be laughing at me." Naruto growled at that thought.

Shizune was definitely surprised to hear this. Rumour has it, that the Uchiha heir was handsome, but cold, and many eligible women have pitted their iron wills against the ice prince, only to be ignored and broken down. Hearing that their own little beacon of sunlight was getting a reaction out of the ice prince was surely an accomplishment. But one thing bothered Shizune.

"Naruto, how did you end up serving him?"

"He picked me."

Shizune paused, "He picked you? How?"

Puzzled at the questions, Naruto answered nevertherless. "Well, the guys all pick a paper, and Sasuke got to choose third, and he picked me."

"He picked you, YOU instead of who?"

"Tenten, and Ino."

A theory was taking shape in Shizune's mind as thoughts ran through her head.

Shizune looked at Naruto now with extremely worried eyes. "Naruto, maybe you should put some of this into the sake, just in case," she turned around and opened the cupboard, revealing shelves of paper packets. She pulled out a tiny packet that was stacked up at the very top corner, and grabbed a bottle of sake, before emptying the contents of the drug into the bottle, and giving a twirl. She handed the bottle to Naruto and looked at him gravely.

"I'm not entirely sure, but the Uchiha may actually take an interest in you tonight, and if he tries anything, make sure he drinks from that bottle, and he will sleep like a baby."

"But he's a noble, don't nobles get trained vigorously in both mind and body to protect themselves? I don't think he'll fall for some sleep powder."

"It's ok, this isn't just some sleep powder, the Uchiha would not fall for such a common drug, he should be trained well. But this, Tsunade created this herself, it's called Dream powder. It has no taste, or smell, it is virtually undetectable, and only a small pint will suffice. He may not sleep immediately, and may become quite talkative and relaxed, but the drowsiness should kick in soon after."

Naruto nodded in understanding and started filling his trays with sake, and solemnly walked towards the biggest ordeal in his life.

"Oh, and Naruto, remember to remove his clothes, and then you're done." Shizune smiled encouragingly, hiding the tremendous anxiety that she was feeling, "we got to make him think he got some, at least."

* * *

'Why is he looking so nervous?' Sasuke thought as he stared at Naruto, still sitting by the door. 'Did he do something to the drinks?' Sasuke smirked, 'Not that it'll work on me, even if he did.'

Naruto picked up a tray and slid closer to the futon. Placing the tray beside the bed, Naruto carefully poured some sake in a cup and held it out to Sasuke, bowing his head to hide his slight sweat forming on his forehead.

Sasuke looked at the cup, and back at Naruto.

'Shit, shit, he's not taking it. What do I do? THINK! What would you do?'

Naruto did something unexpected. Something that make perfect sense to himself, but would seen completely random to other people. He drank it himself.  
He gulped the sake in one go and glared back at the raven haired boy, silently issuing a challenge. Sasuke, being the competitive person he is, accepted the challenge by grabbing the bottle off the tray, and sniffed it out of habit. Satisfied that the drink was drug-free, he knocked back the entire bottle and smirked back at Naruto.

"Well?"

'Teme!' Naruto silently cursed. And grabbed another bottle off the tray, and hesitated before lifting the bottle to his lips. He had never drank so much alcohol in his life, but for the sake of his honour, he will have to pull through. Naruto swallowed the stinging liquid, but suddenly choked, the sake was too much.

Sasuke's smirk got even wider, and downed two bottles. "You drink like a girl."

Naruto seethed at the insult, not realizing that there was deeper implication to Sasuke's comment, he lunged at the grinning boy, with the intent to break some bones.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and flopping down onto the bed from the weight of the said boy.

"You're a boy aren't you? I saw you in the hallway."

Naruto stopped his blind attack of rage at that, and stared at Sasuke in shock.

'He knew….he knew all along.'

Still leaning over Sasuke, Naruto struggled even harder trying to get his hands free from the strong ones that were gripping his own so tightly.

"If you knew, then why did you pick me! Teme! I'll kill you, you bastard!"

Sasuke held Naruto in place effortlessly as the blond continued to struggle.

'Yeah, why did I choose you anyway.'

"Dobe."

Sasuke pulled the struggling boy down and kissed him harshly, stilling the blond, he released his hands, causing the boy above to lose his balance and slid his arms around the blond's waist, hugging him closer, as he continued to assault the slightly dry but soft lips above his.

Naruto stiffened at the new sensation that was chorusing down his spine. A pair of moist and warm lips was being pressed into his own with force, and his mind fought to register what was happening.

'He's…kissing me.'

Naruto's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, only to realize that it was already pressed against Sasuke's, and before he could push himself away, a warm tongue invaded his mouth.

The tongue slowly explored his insides as it licked his gums, slowly caressing and moving along his teeth, and then coming in contact with his own. It shyly rubbed against his own tongue, sending a shock to the pit of his stomach. Naruto unconsciously responded by rubbing back, and they shared an intricate dance within each other, fighting for domination.

Sasuke seemed to be losing out as and Naruto managed to push his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, claiming his territory.

Naruto pulled back from the pliable mouth and stared down triumphly at the face before him, only to find the boy asleep.

His face was serene and heart wrenchingly beautiful without his constant scrawl. From the pale skin against the black locks, the elegant brows down to the delicate nose, and his moist lips which were still slightly apart, Naruto felt his face heat up, and his heart beat faster, sending signals between his legs.

He leaned down to place light kisses over the boy's eyes, trailing down to the nose, and finally to the inviting lips. He suddenly stopped.

'What the hell am I doing!'

Naruto tried to push himself up, only to find a pair of arms locked around his waist stubbornly. He fought against the offending arms without success, and finally gave up, slumping forward over the sleeping boy.

'Great, what now?'

Then he remembered Shizune's instructions about taking his clothes off, but that seemed a little difficult at the moment. Naruto looked down at the navy blue yukata the Uchiha was wearing, and reached down to pull the belt open, and undressed him as much as possible. What resulted was a half naked Sasuke and a very aroused Naruto, whose erection got harder during the process.

'Oh god, what now…'

The hardness between his legs was throbbing painfully, and the position he was in did not help reduce it. He tried again, to free himself, but only managed to loosen Sasuke's arms a little, but it was enough. Enough to get onto his knees, which he did, effectively straddling the slumbering boy. But he realized that it was all that he could do, the arms continued to hold him in place.

Naruto was now very aware of his little problem. 'I can't do it here, not with him watching me.'

Naruto mentally fought with himself, but finally decided to take care of his little problem. He positioned his legs on either side of the still body, and lifted his body up as much as the arms allowed. He loosened his obi, and reached down to hold his manhood. The sweet sensation washed over him as he began to stroke slowly with his eyes closed. It was too embarrassing to face the raven haired boy while he jerked off.

But Naruto was curious, and he peeked at the half naked Sasuke below him, and his breath hitched. The creamy expanse of pale flesh, and the graceful arch of the neck caused his erection to throb harder, and his hands quickened.

"A..Ahh!" Naruto came with a soft moan, spilling his seed over Sasuke's pale thighs, and collapsed over the said boy.

'Shit, I made a mess.' But before he could do anymore, a sudden wave of sleepiness claimed his mind, 'must be the drug', he thought before sleep finally took over.

* * *

'Where is Naruto? He should be down by now.' Shizune made her way to Naruto's room worriedly, and knocked. Receiving no response, she opened the door slightly, only to get a nosebleed at the sight in front of her.

'Tsunade is going to kill me.'

* * *

TBC

Comments?

**Glossary:** (I might miss some things, if people feel that I need to add it into the glossary, please tell me. And if I get it wrong, please correct me)

sama : addressing a master  
-san: polite way of addressing someone else  
-chan: a close and informal way of addressing someone  
-baba: rude way of saying grandma  
teme: bastard!  
Ano sa: you know


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Konoha Garden  
**Chapters**: 4? (hope to make it short…but looks like it's not happening)  
**Rated:** NC-17/R  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru, and others  
**Summary:** AU, Yaoi, Naruto is 18, so everyone else is aged correspondingly.  
Naruto lives in a brothel run by his aunt, Tsunade. He is talked into cross-dressing as a girl to serve a group of royal nobles one night, and all goes horribly wrong when his identity is found out by none other than Sasuke.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, just want to write out my SasuNaru fantasy and some smut.

**A/N: This chapter was not edited.**

* * *

Sasuke sluggishly became aware of the comfortable weight on his chest, and warm breath blowing rhythmically on his neck. Still groggy from sleep, he savoured the warm presence that he held onto, and tightened his grasp while burying his face in the mass of soft blond fur.

'When did I get such a nice pillow?' Sasuke wondered briefly.

He cranked open his eyes and stared at the blond fur he was nuzzling. Then his pillow shifted and moaned before its breathing settled down again.

Sasuke was now entirely motionless and breathless as he realized what exactly he was holding onto. Slowly, he let go of its waist, and rolled it over onto its back, then got up instantly, only to wince at his protesting muscles. He stood there staring at the thing he had just pushed off, Naruto.

Waiting for the numbness to subside, Sasuke examined the blond boy that was currently sleeping peacefully on the futon.

Naruto's kimono draped loosely over his body. Fair shoulders and a pair of toned legs were barely covered, and his wig had fallen off to the side of the bed during the night.  
The soft hue of sunlight permeate the room through the transparent curtains, and lightened the room, giving it a rosy glow. Sasuke's breath caught as he took in the beautiful view.

He massaged his arms a little, kneading the deadened muscle, and moved down to do the same with his legs. Coming up to his thighs, Sasuke found some dried crusted…

'…semen…'

Panic gripped his heart as he looked frantically between the sleeping form of Naruto and his thighs.

'My ass doesn't hurt.'

Sasuke felt blood rushing to his face as theories started forming in his mind. But before he was ready to draw his conclusion, Sasuke wanted to make sure he did indeed 'do it'.

Sasuke quickly deduced that Naruto must have been on the receiving end, but there was only semen on Sasuke's thighs, meaning there was a chance that it was one sided, and there was no sexual intercourse. If there was, then the telltale sign of bleeding or dried semen should be found at Naruto's entrance.

The raven haired boy slowly moved closer, and kneeled down beside Naruto. He slowly flipped the blond over, careful not to wake him from slumber, and propped him on his knees, elevating his backside, whilst his face was still pushed comfortably on the futon. Sasuke moved behind the boy, and got on all fours. With mounting apprehension, Sasuke slowly lifted the kimono.

The door suddenly slid open with moderate force, and Sasuke froze with the kimono half way up. He turned his head slowly to the door, only to see an equally frozen Shizune with blood spilling from her nose, and a grinning man with spiky gray hair, wearing a mask and eye patch.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted his master.

* * *

Ino was woken up by the single ray of sunshine peeking through her window curtains. She was happily molded against the hard, muscled body that belonged to her new lover . Ino stared at the man's face in wonder, whilst remembering the incredible love making that took place last night. A small content smile crept on her face and the sleeping man stirred.

Shikamaru cranked open his eyes and basked in the ray of sun coming through the window. Noticing that someone else was awake, he looked at Ino and slowly raised an eyebrow in question.

Ino felt a tickle on her throat at the sight of the habit she found so annoying. The tickle grew, and suddenly she giggled, and buried her face deeper into his chest. Somehow, the inclination was no longer annoying.  
Shikamaru sighed, unable to decipher the sudden display of shyness, he curled his arm around her shoulders and hugged her closer, before falling asleep again.

Ino's heart was soaring.

* * *

A large hand was caressing her left breast, and the other was between her thighs. Tsunade jolted up at the unexpected but familiar intrusion.

'Oh shit, Jiraya.'

It has never ceased to amaze her that even in his unconscious state, the perverted hermit was still able to carry on his groping activities without fail. She roughly slapped his hands away and moved out of the booth while grimacing at the after effects of alcohol. Tsunade made her way to the kitchen, and opened the cupboard where the packets of medicine she made was stored, and pulled out a little bag with 'hangover' written on the front. She located a cup, and poured herself some water, while mixing it with the contents of the little bag. In one swift motion, the manager gulped down the drink and gagged at the feral taste.

'I wonder where Naruto is, he should be up and running about at this time. And I really need a massage from him today.' Tsunade thought as she threw the cup into the sink, and made her way towards Naruto's room, now completely hung-over free.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked in an emotionless tone.

"Well, Ebisu from the Inuzuka house came last night to let me know that you're here, and I should pick you up today. Did I come at a bad time?" Kakashi enquired with a positively straight face.

"No."

"Really? Thank goodness!" Kakashi looked apologetically at the bewildered woman and his icy master, "Gee, I'm so sorry, Shizune-san said you weren't ready, but I was SO worried about you, young master." Kakashi took care to put an emphasis on the worried part, and grinned knowingly at Sasuke.

"But it looks like you're doing fine. How much longer do you plan on staying Sasuke-sama?"

"Not long. I need to speak with Shizune. "

The woman with drying blood on his chin snapped out of her daze and refocused on the boys, her nosebleed renewing.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-sama?" She stammered, pulling a handkerchief from her sleeves and dabbing her nose.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi daring him to make other snide comments when he spoke.

"I want to buy Naruto."

Shizune paused with her dabbing and gaped at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, but Naruto is not available to be bought out, and furthermore, I do not have the power to…"

"Then who has the power?" Sasuke demanded cutting her short.

"That would be the Manager, Tsuande-sama, but I believe she will not allow it anyway, Naruto is her nephew…." Shizune stopped short and gawked at Sasuke in horror. She had just admitted that the whole Naruto-is-a-girl was engineered, by themselves.

Sasuke smirked, "Konoha Garden has committed fraud against a royal family member, and I can sentence everyone here to death."

Shizune's mouth dropped open at the obvious threat.

"You can't!" She shouted with desperation.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind Shizune and paused at the frightened shout.

"You can't what?" Tsunade demanded, pushing her way into the room, effectively moving the trio inside the room. Shizune paled at the sight of her boss and appeared ready to bolt, as Tsunade surveyed the room.

"What's going on?" She asked in a quieter but more deadly voice.

The sight of her nephew's room, decorated like a sex pen and the said boy, scrawled on the bed with his backside sticking into the air, did not seem to please her. Furthermore, the presence of a half naked stranger kneeling behind the blond boy spoke volumes.

Shizune gaped openly between her boss and her surroundings, whilst predicting her remaining life span, she concluded that she did not have much time left.

Sasuke stared back coolly at the towering presence that dominated the room, and repeated his demand in a defiant voice.

"I am buying Naruto."

"You may not." Tsunade answered in an equally cold tone.

"I did not ask." Sasuke and Tsunade glowered at each other for what seemed like a long time. Shizune deemed it best she made her escape then, and she slowly inched her way backwards to the door. But before she could make her final leap out into the safety of the hallway, Tsunade's voice cut through the air like a frosted blade.

"SHI-ZU-NE." Each syllable was pronounced with a significant pause, a pause with the weight of a hundred tons.

"Hai…." The woman replied squeaked, her voice barely audible.

The blonde manager took two powerful strides, and hauled her assistant out into the hallway, including herself. She turned back around to face the occupants with her hand on the door.

"One moment please." And the door slammed shut.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other, and the former grinned knowingly. Colour crept onto the cheeks of the raven haired boy, and he was the first to break the away and look elsewhere.

Kakashi's grin widened at the extraordinary display of shyness from his master, and moved down to the sleeping blond.

"Maybe we should wake him up. He's in a pretty vulnerable position, isn't he?" Kakashi drawled, his words laced with mock concern. He made a move to touch the sleeping blond, when Sasuke's hand shot out and slapped them away.

"Don't touch him." The tone was final, and Kakashi sighed jadedly, although a little surprised by the possessiveness that was rarely shown.

The silver haired man got up and made his way to sit by the door, he pulled out a book from his pocket, immediately immersed in reading.

Seeing his tutor lapse into his own little world, Sasuke turned back to the core of his problems, Naruto. He reached out and shook the blond lightly by the shoulders, but the boy continued to doze on.  
Not wanting to be loud enough to distract Kakashi from his book, but vocal enough to wake the blond, Sasuke leaned next to the boy's ears.

"Wake up, Dobe."

The combination of a husky, and breathy voice whispering in his ears, caused Naruto to shiver unconsciously, and he leisurely pulled out from his dream that featured black coloured eyes, and smooth ivory skin, only to meet with the very same image.  
Confused as to whether he was still dreaming or not, Naruto reached up and gently caressed the smooth cheek in wonder. The skin suddenly reddened, and it pulled back slightly.

Naruto opened his eyes wider, the foggy webs of sleep leaving his mind. He took in the view of a scantily clad, and blushing Sasuke, and his own face also turned bright as memories of the previous night rushed back with vividness. His eyes suddenly dropped to the boy's crotch and noted some white stains still clinging to his pale thighs.

'My GOD…'

Naruto hid his face behind his sleeves, in hope to avoid eye contact and further embarrassment. Lying there, he waited for some sort of punishment that would end his life for the crime of masturbating on a noble.

Yet, nothing came, and silence continued to fill the room except for the slight rustle of pages being turned.

Naruto slowly moved his hands down, and peeked meekly over his sleeve at the boy leaning over him. Expecting to see a set of burning black eyes and a murderous glare, he was perplexed to be met with a mischievous gaze and smirking lips.

A little relieved to see that he was not about to be executed on the spot, Naruto shifted slightly, making a move to get up. However, Sasuke did not budge, he remained leaning over the blond with his hands trapping his body.

"You're mine now." Sasuke announced in his usual monotone, however his smirk remained.

"Huh?"

The door slid open before further explanation could be given and Tsunade re-entered the room with her assistant.  
She took one look at the perilous position her nephew was in and started clearing her throat loudly.  
Seeing his aunt wear her business look, Naruto knew something big was up, and quickly pushed the raven haired boy off him. He made a move to stand up but fell back down with a yelp of pain. Stiff and overused muscles screamed at the abuse and Naruto writhed on the futon, oblivious to image he was sending out.

Looks of horror stamped itself on the women's faces, while Kakashi looked on with glee. Sasuke was expressionless, however if one looked close enough, they would be able to pick out his taut jaws, and clenched fists.

Tsunade was the first to speak through gritted teeth.

"Naruto, go clean yourself up. And Uchiha-san, please join me in the guest room to discuss the matter at hand."

Sasuke looked back at her coolly, and decided to comply. He straightened his yukata, and tightened the belt, before stepping out the room, with a grinning Kakashi following in his wake.

Tsunade gave Naruto one last worried glance before exiting with a pale Shizune in tow, whose hands trembled as she slid the door shut.

Alone in his own room once again, Naruto stiffly got up, and made his way to the tub of cold water from last night. He removed his crumpled kimono and slung it over the screen, then got in gingerly, shivering as the cold water lapped at his thighs.

'What the hell was his problem, saying "You're mine now", and shit like that. I DO NOT LIKE HIM, and I belong to myself. That bastard, I'm gonna kick the hell out of him when I see him next. He was lucky this time…'

Images of last night's daring escapade flooded his mind and his member twitched in respond. A little confused as to why he was having a reaction to 'that bastard', Naruto sunk into the cold water to battle his oncoming hardness.

"Ah! Kuso!" Naruto cursed the icy coldness that engulfed his warm body.

He quickly washed himself as best as he could and dried himself with the nearby towel. Finding a pair of clean orange shorts and a white shirt, he dressed hastily and made his way to the door, still stiff from the awkward position he was forced to sleep the night before.

Walking with a slight limp, Naruto made his way to guest room, ready to find out just what exactly the Uchiha had meant earlier.

* * *

"Ebisu, come out, I know you're there."

The skinny man dropped down from the roof and hung by the open window.

"My Lord?"

He paused in thoughtfulness, "What are the chances of making a prostitute my first wife?"

"I have not heard of anything doing so before, my Lord. The chances are slim." The manservant spoke with care, he could sense the direction of conversation, and winced inwardly when his suspicion was confirmed. Because his master, Inuzuka Kiba, had just announced his intentions.

"But she is the only one that I will accept as my mate."

* * *

Tsunade sat by the table with her arms crossed with a grim look, and behind her was Shizune, kneeling on the mats and sobbing quietly.

A knock came from the door, and Naruto's voice could be heard.

"I'm coming in!"

The door slid open and Naruto limped stiffly to the table and propped himself down, whining with discomfort. Shizune's sobbing became louder and more remorseful at the sight of the blond and Tsunade looked like even she was about to burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, to make you go through this." Tsunade uttered with tears laced in her voice.

Naruto felt concerned and surprised at the sudden apology.

"Why are you so upset? I want to help you out! Besides, it wasn't that bad, I'm ok, just a little stiff, that's all."

No longer able to control her emotions, tears spilled down Tsunade's cheeks, and Shizune fell to the ground, hammering the mat repeatedly with her hands in grief.

"Don't worry, I've made this really effective ointment that heals stretched or ripped muscles very quickly. Come on, I'll help you put it on."

'Ripped muscles?'

"Oh yeah, thanks I really need that, I was stretched out all night."

Shizune started banging the floor with her forehead, at Naruto's comment and Tsunade made no move to stop her, in fact she was completely ignored..

"Hey, Shizune neechan! What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself! WAIT! WHAT? AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as Tsunade forced his face into the mats and pulled his pants down.

"Hmmm…," Tsunade peered thoughtfully at Naruto's small opening, "it looks alright to me. Did you use lubricant or something?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto cried.

"Checking your anus." Came the matter-of-fact reply.

"WHY?" Naruto thrashed about unsuccessfully as Tsunade held him down easily with her monstrous strength.

"Because you and that Uchiha had…"

"HUH?" Still unable to catch on, Tsunade was forced to utter the unspeakable.

"…sex."

"NOOOO!" Naruto yelled at the false charge.

"But there was dried semen on the boy's thighs! How did that happen?"

"Uh….that was mine…"

Realisation dawned on the manager's face. "What! BRAT! Such a prank is going too far!"

"It wasn't a prank! I was just…." Naruto couldn't bring himself to say it. Doing it seemed like a good idea at the time, but everything was going horribly wrong now.

'Just why did I do that anyway?'

"Do you like him?" Tsunade asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"NO!"

"Ok, you do." Her nephew's protest confirmed it, it was basic teenager-in-denial psychology.

"I DO NOT!"

"At any rate, you will be serving him whenever he comes here. Brat, it's your own fault you're in this situation. You have to make him happy, or else he'll kill all of us!"

"He found out…?"

"HE HAD DRIED SEMEN ON HIS THIGHS, WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Now it was Shizune's turn to pat her boss, attempting to calm her down.

"Oh…"

"And you won't need to be a girl anymore, he already knows."

"And he still wants me?" Naruto asked, his heart skipping a beat.

"Obviously. Be careful Naruto. He is only a customer to keep happy, nothing more. Don't go falling in love with him. He has bad history."

Tsunade got up with her assistant, and made her way out the door, ready to tackle the remaining crisis.

Naruto slumped back down on the floor, thoughts of a certain raven haired boy running through his mind.

'He wants me?'

* * *

Neji knocked on the door to his family's mansion and waited. A pale looking man opened the door and welcomed his young master home.

"Welcome back Neji-sama. Breakfast is ready. Hisashi-san is already waiting for you."

"Thank you, Genma."

Neji made his way into the house and removed his shoes, leaving them for the servant to pick up, and padded to the dining room, where his uncle Hisashi and cousin were waiting.

"Goodmorning." Neji murmured, and sat at the head of the table.

Hanabi and her father bowed in their seats, "Goodmorning Neji," they both greeted quietly. Genma reappeared with breakfast and served it accordingly.

Neji picked up his chopsticks and began eating, Hisashi and Hanabi following suit. Clinking sounds of chopsticks against bowls, and birds chirping filled the air, not a word was spoken, like always. But Neji broke that norm today.

"Uncle, have we any Hyuuga members that were exiled or lost? A girl around 18 perhaps?"

Chopsticks and bowled fell from the man's grasp as he stood up in a hurry.

"What did you say Neji? How do you know of such a girl?" Hisashi asked in a tight voice.

"I met one last night, at Konoha Garden."

"Neji, I have some business to attend to, will you please let me go?" The man asked with a controlled tone, but his normally cool mask was now replaced with brimming emotion barely held in check. Seeing the strong reaction, Neji knew that there was something he should know as head of the family.

"You may go once I know the full story. But let us finish breakfast for now."

Hanabi looked from her father to her cousin, and shrugged, going back to her food.

* * *

TBC

Not sure if that was a good place to end it. Reviews and comments are appreciated, they let me know what I'm doing right and wrong. So let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Konoha Garden  
**Chapters:** 5? (hope to make it short…but looks like it's not happening)  
**Rated:** NC-17/R  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru, and others  
**Summary:** AU, Yaoi, Naruto is 18, so everyone else is aged correspondingly.  
Naruto lives in a brothel run by his aunt, Tsunade. He is talked into cross-dressing as a girl to serve a group of royal nobles one night, and all goes horribly wrong when his identity is found out by none other than Sasuke.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto, just want to write out my SasuNaru fantasy and some smut.  
**A/N:** Thanks to Kooriyokai and Kayokochan for their excellent beta'ing. Thanks for the nice comments from everyone.

* * *

Sasuke entered the front gate of the Uchiha mansion with Kakashi following close behind. They passed the front lawn, designed in a conventional Japanese style to reflect the history and tradition of the family crest. This particular route of stepping stones embedded in the earth led them to the entrance of the house, where a leveled porch was located around the perimeter of the house. Sasuke strode down the porch, arounded corner to his room and slipped off his sandals before retiring to his room without a word. Kakashi which holding his book, followed his master until the bedroom door was slammed in his face. He frowned, feeling sorry for the door.

'Boy, he's not happy,' Kakashi smirked behind his mask, and tucked his book back into the pocket on his vest, 'well, time to go dig up some dirt on a certain blond.'

Uchiha Sasuke was definitely not happy. He had originally wanted to buy out Naruto, and bring him home, and if all went well, the blond would be sitting here, next to him in his room. But no, the iron willed manager and aunt had to make it hard, hence why the blond that should've been sitting next to him in his room, was not. Sasuke slammed his fists onto the table and cursed under his breath. He really had not seen what that woman had up her sleeves all this time. But who could have? Nobody could have guessed that she would hold such a powerful card, powerful enough to outplay him. She wasn't just any old manager of a brothel. She was tricky indeed.

But he managed to scrape whatever he could for what it was worth. Pushing aside the fact that the whole situation was fabricated on purpose to deceive him, he had managed to win back what little bit was left. So now Naruto was to serve him exclusively whenever he visited Konoha Garden. It was somehow a relief to know that he would be the only one to lay hands on him; he trusted Tsunade to keep it that way.

Sasuke pushed himself up from the table and undressed slowly. He hanged his clothes on the stand beside his bed, and slid under the covers, shifting into a comfortable position with the blanket pulled over his head. Darkness permeated every angle of his vision, and he sighed, closing his eyes. Snuggling deeper into his soft futon, he let his mind wandered through images of a certain blond. Just on the brink of sleep, a thought occurred to him.

'What happened last night anyway?'

* * *

Shikamaru strolled down the empty street slowly, dragging his feet as he walked. Asuma had arrived to collect him not long after he was woken up by Ino, and he had grumbled in protest, but it couldn't be helped—the Emperor had requested his presence immediately. He had never actually met the Emperor in person, the closest he ever got was to be in the same room, but separated by semi-transparent blinds. Same goes for everyone else he knew; no one has ever seen the Emperor in person. Personally Shikamaru thought he was a bit of a snob, but he held nothing against the man since he was never bothered. But apparently an emergency had come up, and god knows why he was needed.

Shikamaru continued to brood as the sun shone brighter.

On one side of the street, a ramen stand was open early, and there was already a customer well into his bowl of ramen . Shikamaru's stomach growled a little, since he hadn't gotten any breakfast, and he decided to make a small detour.

Asuma paused as his charge started making his way towards a ramen stand. He was about to call out and insist that they meet the Emperor first, but drooped his shoulders when Shikamaru turned and raised left brow and narrowed his eyes. 'Discussion over.'

'Was there ever a discussion?' Asuma wondered bemusedly as he followed the young man. He figured it would be alright to stop for food, because even though the matter was urgent, it would take a few good hours for the Emperor to get ready.

The place was called Iruka Ramen, and a man with dark brown hair and a big scar across the bridge of his nose was busy preparing food behind the counter. When they lifted the flap and entered, the man raised his head to reveal chocolate brown eyes, and a very sweet smile. Asuma automatically smiled back and blinked in surprise at his own friendliness.

The stand was big enough to serve 5 customers, with the table extending from the chef's counter. Sitting to the left was a blond boy, efficiently and speedily devouring his bowl of noodles.

"Welcome! Please take a seat," the sweet man gestured to the remaining stools, "What would you like?"

Shikamaru plopped himself next to Naruto while Asuma followed to sit on his master's right. Naruto paused from his slurping and glanced at the boy who just sat beside him. His eyes widened in recognition, and Naruto stopped breathing, like a prey trying to hide his presence.

'OH SHIT.'

"One chicken ramen, and…" Asuma paused, and turned to his master, only to see a irritated look on his master's face, which he guessed, came from being woken up too early, "One miso ramen, please."

"Right away, Sir." Iruka smiled, and began cooking. Naruto who was still trying to dissipate into thin air was torn between running away from a potentially disastrous encounter, and finishing his beloved ramen. It was a difficult decision, and he struggled arduously within.

Oblivious to the blond's efforts, Shikamaru continued to brood. Seeing his master in such a grumpy mood, Asuma decided to make some light conversation and hopefully cheer him up.

"Did you have a good time last night, Shikamaru-sama?"

The boy in question looked up with a raised eyebrow. "When did you start calling me Shikamaru-sama?"

Asuma smirked, "Since you started getting angry."

"Che, whatever."

Asuma's grin grew wider and he nudged his master with his elbow. "Man, I envy you, Kuranei will castrate me, and then hang me in public if I went anywhere near a brothel. So was she hot? Good in bed?" Asuma asked while lighting up a cigarette.

"Her name's Ino. She's not bad, maybe I'll buy her," Shikamaru caught Asuma's knowing smile and added quickly, "not as a wife, as a maid."

Naruto's head perked up in interest when Shikamaru mentioned buying a girl. He wondered which girl got to serve him last night, and listened on with interest, forgetting all his previous escape plans.

Asuma looked confused, "Why a maid?" then a thought occurred to him, "Oh, you like cosplay? But man, at least give her some credit and marry her. Don't you think making her a maid a bit too harsh?" He asked chuckling, but his voice held a serious undertone.

The spiky haired teen sighed in resignation, 'Why does everyone just assume I'm after something perverted.' But before he could explain his dilemma, a loud and angry voice broke through the peaceful morning.

"Teme! Working girls are humans too! They have feelings too! If you don't love her, then don't buy her! That's the policy of Konoha Garden! We won't let you buy Ino unless you can prove you love her! Do you love her? No! You just want a good fuck, any time, any where-"

"Calm down, Naruto!" Iruka said with firmness, while glancing nervously at the young noble.

Shikamaru frowned, and turned around in his chair to face the boy who had shouted at him. Blond hair, blue eyes, 'Where have I seen him before?' he wondered briefly, but did not bother to question further when he saw a flash of orange on the boy's fingernails. 'Blond hair, blue eyes, orange fingernails, and gets heated over the topic of working girls…' But there still wasn't enough evidence to prove Shikamaru's theory. Then an idea occurred. Shikamaru turned his head and yelled, "Sasuke!"

Naruto's eyes went from red with anger, to as wide as saucers, and he whipped around, frantically trying to see where the Uchiha was coming from. Realising that it was only a trick, he turned back to Shikamaru and scowled, ready to start his verbal attack. Well, that was all the evidence Shikamaru needed. 'Interesting, he's a guy.'

"First of all, making a prostitute my first wife is not an easy task. So if I take her in as a maid, she can work there until I can take her as a concubine. That way, we can avoid all the controversy, and scandal that will wash over the royal ranks of Konoha society. Secondly, high society is cruel, they do not tolerate a duck turning into a swan overnight, they will shun her, and humiliate her. I just want to protect her from that."

Naruto stared at Shikamaru with a bewildered look. He had no idea that such a lazy looking guy would have given the issue so much thought. And he felt a little guilty for jumping to accusations before really giving the guy a chance to explain himself.

Noticing the awkward situation, Asuma snubbed his cigarette, and cleared his throat, "Is our food ready yet?" he asked Iruka, who was still staring at Naruto.

"Ah, yes. Here you are, please enjoy." Iruka hastily placed the two bowls of ramen in front of Asuma and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru caught the look of guilt on Naruto's face and smiled inwardly. "Come on, sit down, I'll buy you a bowl of ramen. And you can tell me more about Ino."

Naruto sat down slowly, a suspicious look on his face. The notion of free ramen seemed like a wonderful idea. "You're serious about Ino?"

"You're so bothersome, stop asking and just tell me." Shikamaru said nonchalantly.

"Then one miso ramen, please Iruka-nii." Naruto called out cheerfully. He didn't know much about this lazy looking guy, but he's ready to stay and find out for the sake of Ino, and of course, for free ramen.

"Ano sa, ano sa, I like ramen, Ino likes pretty boys flowers, and making herself beautiful. She's really good at flower arrangement, and kind of good at giving massages. You should try out her massages one day, of course I'm better at it since I taught her…" The blond continued to ramble on while Shikamaru ate his ramen slowly. All was at peace again, but everyone failed to notice the shadow that lurked on the roof of the building facing the stand.

Kakashi shifted into a more comfortable position, and his eyes glinted in amusement. His glance shifted back to the man behind the counter. His sweet smile sent butterflies into his stomach, causing Kakashi's breathe to hitch, and his heart to melt.

'I think I might like ramen too.'

* * *

"So tell me why a Hyuuga is working in a whore house, Hiashi-san?" Neji inquired, more curious than angry.

The normally dignified man currently had his face twisted into an uneasy look. It was clear to Neji that his uncle was hiding something from him, and as the head of the Hyuuga clan, he felt that it was his right know why a member of the family was working at such a wicked place.

Hiashi let out a silent breathe, and gave up his resistance. It was useless to keep any secrets from Neji, especially one so big. He closed his eyes, and began retelling the tragic story, buried in the clan's history.

"The girl you saw, may be the daughter I disowned 10 years ago." He opened his eyes to see his nephew the heir looking back at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. So he did.

"It was ten years ago, during the great war between our country and the Lightning country. Lightning was the second largest island that lies to the west of Konoha. During that period, their forces grew, and they began taking over smaller islands, and expanding their territory. The Emperor was reluctant to do anything since our relations with the country was still good. But it got to a point where they were powerful enough to rival us, and they did just that. They came and invaded our land, leaving a path of destruction as they moved. The Hyuuga clan at that time was the first line of defense, and we defended our country well. But one night, a cunning soldier breached the family's secured estate and kidnapped my oldest daughter, Hinata. She was 8 years old then, but because of her incompetence, she allowed herself to be abducted. Your father, as the head of the clan, insisted that he should be the one to save her, and urged me to take the children of the family and flee to the capital to prevent repeated occurrences. And as you know, your father died protecting this country, and saving my daughter. I wished to have nothing to do with the murderer of the clan's head, and disowned her. I never knew she would appear now, and in a brothel of all places. Her fate is her punishment."

Neji sat in silence as he digested the history lesson on his family. His father had died protecting his country, as that was his duty. But as the head of the family, he also had the duty of protecting the clan, and no matter how Neji looked at it, what his father did was right, and he did it on his own will.

"Your daughter is not to blame. Had I been the head of the family at that time, I would have done the same thing. Your daughter has suffered much for a crime she did not commit." Neji paused, letting his words sink in. The man was stubborn and traditional. As a branch family member, he took his job seriously in protecting the head family—perhaps just a little too seriously in this case.

"No, if she was stronger like her sister, Hanabi, she would not have allowed herself to be abducted. That is why I have made sure to train Hanabi so stringently, lest that situation repeats itself."

'Stubborn man', Neji decided. But he was not ready to let a member of the family work as a prostitute.

"I shall see about reinstating her status," Neji stated with a tone that tolerated no resistance. He paused, remembering the other matter that interested him, "And what can you tell me about a painting of two intertwined dragons, one red and one green?"

Hiashi looked at his nephew in surprise. The question had totally caught him off guard and he was at a loss for words.

Seeing his uncle's expression and shocked silence, Neji could almost feel another big secret waiting to be unearth, and his heart raced a little faster in anticipation.

"The painting is quite common, why ask, Neji?" Having recovered, Hiashi was now more interested than startled.

"The place I visited last night had a painting of such dragons. What do they represent?" Neji took care in the words he used, as he did not want to draw further attention to the fact that he visited a brothel last night.

However, Hiashi did not seem concerned with where Neji saw the dragons, instead his eyes were deep in thought and a slight frown was present on his face. "It is the old agreement between the Sand and Konoha. Ten years ago during the Great War with Lightning, Konoha was on the verge of losing the battle; that is until Sand tipped the balance in our favour and we won. But in return, our crown prince would be betrothed to their princess."

Now it was Neji's turn to frown, "But we don't have a crown prince."

"That is correct, the Emperor has not produced an heir to the throne as yet. The engagement has not been honoured, and the Princess of Sand is now already 19 years of age. The paintings of the entwined dragons were painted to symbolise the pact."

"I see." Neji murmured, finally realizing the significance of the painting.

There was soft knock on the door, Genma spoke through it when Neji answered.

"Master, Lord Kiba, and his manservant are in the guest room. They wish to see you regarding some important business."

"Invite him in here." Neji replied, not too sure why his cousin was visiting him, but he had an inkling that it had something do with Hinata.

* * *

Insistent banging on Sakura's door finally woke her up, and she groggily stumbled out of bed and opened the door to find a disgustingly cheery Naruto.

"Hi Sakura chan! I brought you hot water! Are you ok? You look a little hung over, should I go get Tsunade-baba's concoction for you? It always seems to work-"

"STOP," Sakura cut him off at mid sentence, whilst clutching her head, "Your voice is echoing in my head, owwww, yes, I'd like some of that hang over cure please."

"Ok sure! I'll be right back!" Naruto dropped his bucket of hot water on the ground hastily and dashed off to the kitchen. Sakura turned and sagged into the door, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor. She tried to think back to what happened the night before, and all she could remember was an incredibly drunk bowl haired guy with scary eyebrows, who would not go down not matter how much sake he took, and in the end she had ended up in a drinking contest with him.

Thundering footsteps could be heard, and Sakura identified it to be Naruto's. He held a cup carefully in one hand as he ran as fast as he could up the stairs, towards Sakura's room. Upon arriving, he spotted Sakura on the ground in a daze, and yelped in worry.

"Argh! Sakura chan! Hang in there! Drink this!" Naruto clumsily held onto her chin and forced the drink down her throat. The sudden wave of liquid sent her spluttering, but the boy was determined to make her drink every drop, and held her mouth closed as she had no choice but to choke it down.

Suddenly, everything came into sharp focus in her mind, and there were no longer any ringing noises. Sakura blinked and looked up at Naruto, who was peering at her worriedly. Now that everything was back to normal, the gears in her mind began clicking, as last night's memories flooded back.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto-kun! Where's Sasuke-sama? What did you end up doing last night?" Seeing the panicked look on the blond's face, Sakura pressed further anxiously, "What happened?"

"Well, errrr…" Cold sweat began to form around Naruto's forehead, "He talked, I talked-"

"Talked! About what?"

"Just stuff…" Naruto was slow, but Sakura's blatant display of 'concern' for the Uchiha was not hard to miss, and he knew that he was treading on thin ice, "but you know, he didn't really like talking, so he just drank heaps and went to sleep," he finished all this in one breath, and hoped that by some miracle, the usually intelligent pink haired girl would fall for it. And she did, a normal person would have questioned the validity of the claim, but because it was Naruto, the point that he made of someone preferring to drink than chat to him, made perfect sense.

"Oh…." A little disappointed that her handsome prince had already left, her sudden interest in the blond dispersed, and she got up from the floor, to sit at her dressing table, ready to start cleaning up before the customers arrived. But when her hand moved to pick up her brush, she found a piece of folded paper instead.

Feeling a little neglected, and not wanting to draw more questions regarding his activities with the raven haired noble last night, Naruto opted to return to his original task. He grabbed the bucket of water, and heaved it inside. Then the previous day's water was emptied down the drains, and he poured in the new steamy water. Peeking around the screen divider, he saw Sakura reading a note, and decided to make his escape before she bombarded him with more questions.

Sakura smiled a bit as she read the letter left on her dressing table by the boy she served last night, Rock Lee.

Dear Sakura-san,

It is my deepest regret to leave you slumbering in bed so early in the morning. It causes me great pain to see you in such a state because of my drinking. But as a man in the wave of youth, I have need to train my body to protect the ones I love.  
And you are very much the one I love.  
Sakura-san, I will speak to my father about releasing you from your job, maybe even to become my wife if it pleases you. I shall visit soon.

Love,

Rock Lee XXOOXXXxxXXxxXXXXXxxx

It was almost cute, but the mental image that came with it, plus the amount of X's he had bestowed caused her to cringe a little.  
Having gotten her distraction out of the way, Sakura turned back to ask Naruto more questions, only to find she was alone in her room. Shrugging, she decided to interrogate him after her bath. Pulling off her crumpled kimono, she made her way to the wooden tub, and submerged her body in the steaming water, letting her muscles to relax.

'So Sasuke-sama and Naruto only talked, huh? Well, that's not too bad-' Sakura sat up in the tub abruptly, splashing some water on the rugs around it. A sudden thought had occurred to her, and her eyes narrowed, 'I thought Naruto wasn't supposed to talk.'

* * *

Kotetsu, and Izumo walked into Konoha Garden purposefully. Dressed as debt collectors, they demanded to know the whereabouts of a certain person named Jiraiya. A frightened girl pointed nervously to the innermost booth where loud snoring could be heard. They both strode towards the booth with dangerous expressions on their faces, daring anyone to interfere, and no one did. Once at the booth and confronted with a naked pervert, they hastily threw on his clothes, and Kotetsu roughly slung him over his shoulder, while Izumo gathered whatever belongings that was left, and they both strode out as quickly as they had come. Everyone returned to their activities after the loan shark's departure, as it was a regular occurrence to have Jiraiya being carried out by either debt collectors, or dangerous looking men. All they knew was, the man always managed to wander back and pay off his bill.

Once outside, the two men ducked into an alleyway where a plain looking carriage waited, and loaded the white haired man into it. Jiraiya rubbed his eyes slowly and extended his arms out to stretch, whilst the two men before him dropped down on their knees.

"Your presence is needed urgently at the palace, Emperor Jiraiya." Izumo whispered.

* * *

TBC

Comments?

**Glossary:** (I might miss some things, if people feel that I need to add it into the glossary, please tell me. And if I get it wrong, please correct me)

sama : addressing a master  
-san: polite way of addressing someone else  
-chan: a close and informal way of addressing someone  
teme: bastard!  
Ano sa: you know  
-baba: rude way of saying grandma


	6. Chapter 6 UNCUT

Title: Konoha Garden

Chapters: 6? (hope to make it short…but looks like it's not happening)

Rated: NC-17/R

Pairing: SasuNaru, and others

Summary: AU, Yaoi, Naruto is 18, so everyone else is aged correspondingly.

Naruto lives in a brothel run by his aunt, Tsunade. He is talked into cross-dressing as a girl to serve a group of royal nobles one night, and all goes horribly wrong when his identity is found out by none other than Sasuke. Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, just want to write out my SasuNaru fantasy and some smut.

Email: carina. So sorry about the late update, but uni has started for me, and my finals are coming up. Plus, had so trouble figuring out how to do this chapter. But here it is…enjoy!

Many thanks to my beta Midorigirl for doing such a great job, my smut scene would suck a lot more if she didn't make me change it.

25/03/06 Update: I added a bit more to the smut scene.

'thoughts'

"speech"

speech - hearing things in their mind, or from another room.

* * *

The majestic palace that housed the Konoha Emperor was located in the heart of the city. High walls built around the entire structure and imperial guards stationed at every entrance. Other guards were also responsible for patrolling the castle grounds as an extra defense to security breaches. Of course, the aim of the barrier was to keep people out, and to keep people in. However, as much as Hayate tried, he could never keep the Emperor from disappearing.

Standing in the large royal bedroom, where the Emperor seldom slept, he examined the washstand, and clothes that he had prepared. A modest robe with a high black hat hung on the clothes stand, and standing near it, was a basin of cold water on a rack and a towel hung nearby.

Hayate sighed in relief, as a disheveled man with white hair walked through the door yawning. At least he knew where to find the Emperor at the end of the day. He knelt down in from of the step, waiting to for the man to address him.

"Hayate, what's going on?" Jiraiya asked, as he approached his divan and plopped down on the fluffy cushions.

"Jiraiya-sama, have you forgotten that you have a meeting with the Ambassador and the Princes and Princess of Sand?"

The Emperor's eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

Hayate refrained from scowling in front of the Emperor, and just nodded dumbly. He could never tell whether the man was serious or feigning ignorance.

"Er, I kind of had other things on my mind so I forgot…sorry Hayate." He stood up quickly, and moved to the basin stand, feeling a little guilty for putting his personal assistant in a clinch again, "So why are they here again?"

"I believe it has something to do with the marriage pact." Hayate said with a defeated tone.

* * *

Kankuro got up from his mat and started pacing the exquisitely furnished roomonly he wasn't in the mood to admire furniture. He continued to circle around impatiently, trying to occupy his mind with the fine doll-like ornaments sitting one of the many shelves.

"What's taking them so long?" He muttered to himself. Temari, his sister, who was sitting demurely by the table, shot him a look.

"Will you sit down? I hate this as much as you do." She exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

Kankuro stopped pacing and looked at his sister, "What I'd like to know is, why I and Gaara are needed here?" He threw a glance in the direction where a boy with short, dusty red hair sat quietly.

"As the Prince of Sand, you must greet the Emperor of this country," Baki said calmly, as he took a sip from his cup and looked at it thoughtfully, "They do have nice tea here. You should sit down and try some, your highness."

Kankuro scowled and clenched his jaws, but before he could reply, a soft voice broke through the tension.

"Just sit down." Gaara said, not in any way threatening, but it still sent chills down Kankuro's spine. Gaara was in no way as scary as he used to be. Up until a few years ago, the boy had only seemed to be interested in killing, but now there was a calm dignity enfolding him like a cloak. Kankuro didn't know where the bloodlust went, but he was glad he could finally speak to his little brother.

A little surprised that their brother had just spoken, Temari and Kankuro did not dare to move as the said boy closed his eyes again and went back into silent mode. They both felt the strained tension that has been mounting ever since they got off the boat. Something was wrong with Gaara.

"Will you just sit down!" Temari hissed through her teeth.

A soft knock sounded from the door, and Baki answered. It slid open to reveal a sickly looking man.

"Your Highnesses, Baki-san, the Emperor is ready to see you now. Please follow me."

Hayate led the party of three out the room and into a tall hallway. He closed the door, and started walking towards the exit. They left the guest wing, and took a turn into the botanical garden that lead to the Emperor's reception hall.

The garden was certainly a remarkable sight. A quiet tranquility rested in the air as the group slowly made their way through, while admiring the scenery. The lush flowers filled the air with a sweet scent that was faint and not too overwhelming. The path continued over a large pond in the form of a bridge. Temari gasped at the breathtaking sight, as they walked over the pond. Flecks of gold flittered throughout the water, catching Gaara's attention. Sand was a rather dry and poor place compared to Konoha, and he had never seen gold carps before. Nor was he accustomed to such extravagance in the palace he lived in. He watched the scenery in stoic silence as he considered the objective of his visit. He were here to s kill /s discourage any unworthy admirers of his sister. But for an unknown reason, his teeth had been on edge as they got closer and closer to Konoha. His body was anticipating something. He did not know what it was, but he felt that it had something to do with the boy in his dreams.

They arrived at a large house and walked through the hallway. The two guards bowed when Hayate stopped outside their door. He gave them a brief nod, and turned to his entourage.

"The Emperor is sick and did not feel well this morning, however he insists that he sees you, so he will be receiving your highnesses in his private chambers."

"We are honored that the Emperor holds us in such high regard. May I ask what is his majesty suffering from?"

"Just a common cold, nothing serious."

Hayate bowed, and rapped on the door smartly. After a brief mumbled response, one of the guards pulled the door open. Inside, low tables placed around the divan, a thin bamboo screen sectioning it off, rendering the large man sitting behind it shadowy and masked. Baki was the first to kneel, and the remaining siblings bowed respectfully.

"Wel-" spasms of coughing broke through the air, as the shadowy form doubled over, clutching at his chest. Hayate rushed to the man behind the screen with an extremely worried look, only to find his king hunched over trying to stifle a mischievous grin. He gave Hayate a wink and continued coughing pathetically.

"What are you doing, your majesty?" Hayate whispered quietly.

"I'm being sick." He answered matter-of-factly. However, before Hayate could say anymore, Jiraiya addressed his audience.

"Welcome to Konoha, Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari of the Sand. Please take a seat. It is a pleasure to meet the future leaders of Konoha's greatest allies-" Jiraiya broke into another coughing fit once again.

"Your majesty, it is an honor to be in your audience, but perhaps we should postpone this meeting until you recover from your illness." Kankuro suggested politely.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. But as you can see, I am unfit to be your host during your visit this time. And I am especially regretful after seeing how beautiful Princess Temari is."

Temari blushed prettily, and inclined her head graciously.

A slight knock sounded from the door, and a guard opened the door to Shikamaru and his father. They entered the room, and bowed.

"Oh, Nara-san, you're just in time, come, sit down, and meet these good looking youngsters. From left to right, Prince Kankuro, Princess Temari, and Prince Gaara. Everyone, this is Nara Shikato, and his son Shikamaru"

Shikamaru and his father sat opposite the Sand siblings and the ambassador. Temari noticed the bored expression on the boy's face and frowned.

'Too good to be here are we?'

Noticing the disdainful glare directed at him, Shikamaru raised his eyebrows in question, and Temari turned away haughtily.

"The reason I asked Nara-san to come is to introduce his son to you. Since I am not fit to escort you around the city, Shikamaru shall do the honor. He is about the same age, and I hope you'll all get along very well." Jiraiya launched into another fit of coughing at this point.

Noting the worried looks from the guests, Hayate stepped up from the side, and bowed, "Emperor Jiraiya, we still need to address the issue at hand."

"Oh…yes, about the marriage pact. Since there's no crown prince, how about you become my 215th wife, Princess Temari?"

Color drained out of Temari's face at the suggestion, and she froze on the spot, not sure how to react. If she refused it could be insulting to the Emperor, but she definitely did not want to marry some perverted old man.

Baki cleared his throat, "Your majesty, the pact was for our princess to become the Queen of Konoha, not your 215th concubine."

"Ahh, what can I do? I have 214 wives, but not one heir. It is a mystery and embarrassment to my reputation. The people of my country have already given up on me, and some of advisors have suggested that I choose an heir from the royal branch families. However, I refuse to. Doing so would just be admitting that I am impotent. Believe me, I work very hard every night, and I promise you, I'll work extra hard-" The emperor broke into a fresh wave of coughs.

Kankuro looked uneasily at his siblings, particularly Temari, who looked a little pale. The king's coughing died out, and an uneasy silence filled the room.

Taking on a more serious tone, "But what will you have me do princess? Will you settle for a possible candidate to the throne? I have been giving it some thought, I'm getting old, and frail," Jiraiya coughs to emphasize his point, "When I choose the heir, I will give the man you choose more leverage."

"Ah, me!" Temari asked dumbly, breaking out of her frantic imagination of a wheezing old man trying to kiss her.

Baki stood up and bowed, "Your majesty, the offer sounds wonderful, but because this is an important matter, affecting our country greatly, I ask that we may discuss this further in private."

"Certainly, you may take as long as you want. I hope you enjoy the culture of our country. Shikamaru will make sure of that. Izumo." The Emperor grinned a friendly smile while the said man appeared suddenly before the divan, bowing, "Take the Ambassador, and their highnesses back to their rooms."

"We shall do as the Emperor wish; it is a great honour to receive such an important task." Shikato said happily, while Shikamaru just scowled in annoyance.

The foreign guests left the chambers. Closing the door, Hayate nodded to Shikamaru in an apology. "Please do your best, Shikamaru-san, we realize that only you are capable of handling this situation and execute it in the best way possible."

The emperor erupted into another fit of coughing, and they were ushered out of the room. Shikamaru looked up at the serene clouds floating freely in the blue sky and sighed.

'Why me?'

* * *

The group returned to their room, but it was no longer a strained silence, once inside the room with the doors closed, Kankuro, Temari, and Baki were all talking over each other, each trying to get in their views.

"I don't care, I'm not marrying the Emperor, nor am I going to marry some skinny royal ass!"

"Temari! What will we do? Will we just let the pact slide? Our country must have not sacrifice so many people for nothing!"

"Calm down, Princess Temari. I do not want you to be that man's concubine either; it would be degrading for Sand. Nevertheless, we must think of this sensibly. Prince Kankuro is right, we cannot let the lives of our people go to waste."

Gaara's thoughts left the discussion and it soon became background noise. He wanted to sleep; he wanted to go see that person, the one that saved him from his inner demons. But he hadn't appeared since they step foot into Konoha.

'I miss him.'

"Gaara?"

"Hey, Gaara!"

"Prince Gaara?"

He snapped out of his daydream and stared at three worried faces, "Yes?"

"What do you think we should do?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara looked away, as if seeing something far behind them, "Perhaps, we should meet these potential heirs first."

"That's a wise decision, Prince Gaara." Baki approved with relief. Kankuro and Temari accepted the idea, but continued to bicker with each other. Gaara sighed softly, and went back to his thoughts of that person.

* * *

"The agreement was that he would serve you, but no sex." Tsunade reminded Sasuke bluntly as she led him to Naruto's room.

Sasuke was back at Konoha Garden that night. He had one objective, and that was to find out what had really happened the other night. He had not been able to stop thinking about it the whole day, and it was making him agitated.

"But what if he wants it?" He asked coolly.

Tsunade's eyebrows narrowed dangerously, "I doubt it. If he does, I'll bring you the lube personally. So, NO SEX."

Tsunade stopped outside Naruto's room, and opened the door. "Wait here, I'll go get him," she turned to go, but paused and turn back to look at Sasuke, "Oh, and did you want him dressed as a girl?"

Sasuke blushed furiously at the question, "Whatever he prefers," he said in a low grunt, before entering the room and slamming the door close.

Tsunade smirked. 'Baka, what is there to be embarrassed about?'

She went back downstairs, calling out for her nephew. Naruto appeared from one the cubicles with a cleaning cloth in his hands.

"What do you want, hag?"

"BRAT! Is that how you talk to someone who literally saved your ass?"

Naruto had the decency to blush before puffing up into battle mode, "Oh yeah, you made it so much better, now I have to serve the bastard ex-clu-sive-ly."

"Ungrateful brat. Well go get your ass up there and let him rape you, for all I care."

"What?" Naruto asked, not sure what she meant.

"He's in your room, waiting for you to serve him ex-clu-sive-ly." Tsunade mimicked mockingly, before turning on her heels and stalking off in annoyance.

"W-wait!" Naruto stammered, finally able to locate his voice, "Does he want me to dress up as a girl?" He asked nervously.

Tsunade didn't answer, or even look back, she continued to walk away, peeved.

Naruto wanted to scream and howl at this point; however, he swallowed his pride and went to get sake. He knew he went a little overboard with Tsunade, he knew he should've acted more grateful, but there was no way on earth he would be caught accepting the job without some resistance. Even if it did make him a little happy that Sasuke came to see him, the thought that he is now a slave to that cold bastard pissed him off. He looked down at his dirty clothes from cleaning, and shrugged.

'He'll just have to deal with it.'

* * *

The room hadn't changed muchsince the morning Sasuke left it. The sheets were new ones, and the place was a little messier. He sat on the bed, since the small room offered no other place to sit. Though the futon was large enough to fit four people comfortably; it was little wonder that there was no room for a table.

To be honest, Sasuke didn't know how to act around Naruto anymore. His usual cold attitude was easy to place on other people, but there was a desire to treat the boy differently. He wanted the boy to like him. Sasuke wasn't accustomed to expressing his feelings, in fact, he wasn't accustomed to being anything but cold to anyone. So the alien thought of being nice was making Sasuke's entire body break out in a fevered sweat.

'Calm down, Sasuke. You're an Uchiha, you're smooth, and cool. Being nice is no obstacle, you can do it…'

As Sasuke repeated this mantra with his eyes closed, he slowly composed his thoughts.

Suddenly the door opened with a bang, and a slightly blushing Naruto entered with a scowl on his face. He carried a tray with two sake bottles and a cup, which he slammed down on the floor roughly.

"Sake." Naruto barked, and sat down with his arms folded, and his back facing Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched with irritation. All thoughts of being nice to the boy fled, and he reverted instinctively back to his old demeanor. 'You're not the only one that can play this game.'

"Pour it, usurakontachi."

"WHAT?" Naruto turned around with wide eyes.

"You heard me." Sasuke replied impassively.

"I'm not your slave!"

"Which part of 'serve' do you not understand, dobe?"

Struggling with barely checked anger, Naruto grabbed the sake bottle and poured the wine sloppily into the small cup. He took the cup and shoved it in front of Sasuke, emptying half the sake on the boy's shirt mats.

Sasuke smirked at his little victory, but he wasn't about to stop there, even if his shirt got wet. "Hold the cup to my lips."

Naruto grinded his teeth together, and looked at Sasuke defiantly. He lifted the and leaned forward until his face was a mere inches from Sasuke's, and smiled sweetly, before gulping down the wine himself. He looked at Sasuke in triumph and stuck his tongue out to celebrate his win.

In a split second, Sasuke's hand shot out to grab his own which was still holding the cup, and with his other arm, he pinned the blond down onto the futon, and secured his legs with his own. It was a special grip that Sasuke had learnt during his taijutsu lessons, but found useless until today. The grip allowed him to face the enemy while keeping him immobile. Truth be told, this move was rarely used, and his taijutsu teacher, Kakashi, refused to tell him who it was invented by. Whoever it was, Sasuke now thanked him silently.

Warm lips crushed onto soft ones with some force, and without further ado, Sasuke slipped his tongue into the Naruto's mouth, twirling it around, tasting the interior faintly lined with the bite of sake.

"Hmmmph…" Naruto's protest was muddled by the kiss, and any attempts of struggling were rendered futile by the wonderful grip technique. He found it extremely hard to struggle and be kissed at the same time, especially when one such kiss made him feel so heady.

Sasuke groaned in pleasure at the sensation of tangling tongues with the blond. Somehow, the feeling was very familiar, and he vaguely recalled doing something similar. Sasuke broke off the kiss reluctantly to get some air. Breathing heavily, he looked into Naruto's dazed eyes.

"Just…getting my sake. Thank you for feeding me," He murmured in a husky voice. "Tell me, what did I do last night?"

"Huh?" Naruto sounded, uncomprehending.

"What did I do the other night?" Sasuke murmured, "Did I do this?"

"This?" Naruto's mind wondered what 'this' was, when Sasuke proceeded to demonstrate what 'that' was. Tingling sensations swept over him as Sasuke started licking the side of his neck, and Naruto moaned to the new and delightful sensation. Sasuke continued to impart light sweeps of his tongue across his neck.

The wonderful grip technique, now long forgotten, as Sasuke half lay on top of Naruto, pinning both of his hands to the futon. He let go of Naruto's left arm, and slid his hands under the blonde's shirt, stroking the heated skin underneath. Naruto shivered, as cool fingers circled his nipple eliciting small whimpers of pleasure. Sasuke pulled up the offending shirt, and drank in the view of a lean and slightly toned torso. He lowered his lips close to Naruto's right nipple and breathed hotly on it, before licking it tentatively. This produced a gasp from Naruto, which Sasuke took as encouragement, and he eagerly took the hard nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. Naruto moaned loudly; the sound shot straight to Sasuke's groin, where his member was fast awakening.

He moved his legs between Naruto's, and teased his thighs apart; pleased to find that the blond was equally as aroused as he was.

"Ahhh, Sasuke!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke's leg continued to rub against his erection. Sasuke's own erection twitched torturously at Naruto calling his name. He freed his right hand, and slid it into Naruto's shorts, and under his boxers to grip his erection, while his left continued to torment the blonde's nipples.

"Sasuke…stop." Somewhere in the back of Naruto's mind reminded him, that he was supposed to be annoyed at this person, but the protest was only half hearted. Sasuke pulled off Naruto's shorts and gazed at his fully erect member before looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Stop? But didn't we do this last time?" Sasuke smirked, and lowered his hand to Naruto's member, "Did it feel like this last night?" He asked, before taking the shaft into his hand and started stroking languidly.

"Sasuke! Please…"

Sasuke chuckled. "Oh? Is that a 'please stop', or 'please continue'?" he asked as he continued to caress the blonde's hard member. Naruto gripped the futon harshly, too overwhelmed by the sensation to continue protesting. His hips arched up slowly, nearing his climax, as Sasuke increased the pace. "Ahhhh! Coming! Sasuke!" Naruto's face contorted in painful pleasure as hot white liquid spilt into Sasuke's waiting hands. He fisted the boy's member a few more times, while the boy floated in euphoria.

Sasuke dragged himself off the boy and sat up, breathing heavily, his own erection seeking for release. He reached for the boy again, but warnings sounded in his head, as he remembered Tsunade's warning. Sasuke gritted his teeth and withdrew his hands reluctantly. He stood up slowly, his movements robot-like as he mentally forced himself to cool down, and make his way to the door.

Feeling his senses return, Naruto sat up unsteadilyHe just came in the hands of another guy, the same one that he had masturbated on the other night. He could blame the first time on the drug, but this time, there was no denying that he had thoroughly enjoyed what they just did. What HE just did. Naruto didn't want to admit it, but it was glaringly obvious that he did not hate the boy.

Having resolved an inner struggle, he looked up; only find the object of his thoughts about to leave.

"Teme. Where do you think you're going?" He asked gruffly, "Are you just going to leave after what you just did?"

Sasuke paused to compose himself before turning around, still slightly shaking from barely restrained desire. He tucked his hands into his pockets to hide his shaking and keep his hands from grabbing the boy once more. "Dobe, are you a girl? Do I need to take responsibility or something?" _Quick, let me get out of here before I take you._

Naruto looked away, "No," Naruto said sulkily, and stood up; still half naked, and walked over to the dark haired youth, still unable to meet his gaze, "But because you did that for me…and I didn't hate it, and because you're like this because of me, and because of what I did last to you last night…and-"

Amused, Sasuke lifted the boy's chin and hushed the tumble of words with a small kiss, "I did that because I wanted to." Sasuke leaned in to capture the boy's lips once again. He slipped his tongue into his slightly parted lips and shared a heated kiss with the blond, before an idle thought occurred to him. Sasuke pulled away from the boy's lips a little, breathing heavily, "What did you do to me last night?" He asked.

Naruto's eyes widened and his already flushed face became even brighter, "Uh…well, something like this…" He mumbled, as he pushed Sasuke against the door, and attacked his lips with renewed vigor. His hands traveled over the expanse of smooth flesh under Sasuke's shirt, teasing his nipples. Naruto's sudden enthusiasm caught Sasuke by surprise, but any further thoughts were subdued when he felt Naruto's hand boldly caress his crotch.

Naruto kissed his way towards Sasuke's ears, and licked the inner shell, making him shiver. He continued to assault the boy's sensitive ear as he deftly undid Sasuke's pants. As they fell in a crumbled pile around his legs, Naruto ran his hands along Sasuke's inner thighs, and slipped his hands inside his underwear to hold his erected member.

"Sasuke, does this feel good?" Naruto asked earnestly, a little worried that his skills were lacking.

"Gods…Naruto…don't stop." Sasuke moaned with his eyes shut as Naruto stroked his member with a firm hand, sending shocks of electricity into the pits of his stomach.

The blond got down on his knees and slowly slid Sasuke's underwear down; releasing his erection from the restrictive confines. Staring at the erect member, Naruto remembered overhearing something Ino and Sakura had once talked about, and decided to **try it.**

Naruto held Sasuke's erection in his hand, and shyly licked the drop of pre-cum from the tip. Sasuke moaned in response, wanting to come at that very moment, but he willed himself to think revolting thoughts. He couldn't believe Naruto was doing what he was doing, but that thought alone was driving him crazy. Taking it as a sign of encouragement, and finding the pearly liquid tangy and fascinating, Naruto continued to lick along the engorged member hesitantly.

Ino had taught Sakura that the best way to do this was to imagine the customer's manhood as a lollipop.

Naruto took a deep breath, and with his eyes closed, he began sucking fervently, his pink lips stretching tightly around the large member. Sasuke grunted at the sudden oral onslaught, and clutched the doorframe tightly as Naruto pumped and sucked him keenly.

"Naruto…"

The blond looked up at the sound of the breathy moan whilst still sucking the Uchiha. The sight of Naruto on his knees, looking up at him with those large blue eyes, with his penis on his mouth, Sasuke gave out a hoarse cry and came, spilling his seed into Naruto's mouth.

Surprised, Naruto choked down hot liquid without thinking. Letting the boy's member out of his mouth, he frowned a little at the salty aftertaste, but smiled as Sasuke slid down to the floor.

"Thanks." Sasuke murmured, blushing.

Naruto also blushed, "It was only fair."

Naruto helped Sasuke to the futon, and they both collapsed tired from their mind-blowing orgasms. Sasuke turned to face Naruto thoughtfully, only to find the blond already sleeping peacefully. He sighed, and hugged the blond close, letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

Outside Naruto's room, Tsunade stood speechless beside her assistant, a vein pulsating on her forehead, and her shaking hands tightly clenched into a ball. Shizune, who was holding a tray with a bottle of lubricant on top, patted her soothingly, leading her boss away.

"Mah, mah…at least you didn't have to deliver it to them in the end."

* * *

TBC

My first smutty scene, kinda! Comments?

Glossary (If I miss some things, or get the meanings wrong, please let me know):

-sama : addressing a master

-san: polite way of addressing someone

-chan: a close and informal way of addressing someone

-baba: rude way of saying grandma

teme: bastard

ano sa: you know

dobe: stupid, idiot, dumbass

usurakontachi: bastard of bastards

taijutsu: any form of body combat


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Konoha Garden

Chapters: 7? (hope to make it short…but looks like it's not happening)

Rated: NC-17/R

Pairing: SasuNaru, and others

Summary: AU, Yaoi, Naruto is 18, so everyone else is aged correspondingly.

Naruto lives in a brothel run by his aunt, Tsunade. He is talked into cross-dressing as a girl to serve a group of royal nobles one night, and all goes horribly wrong when his identity is found out by none other than Sasuke.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, just want to write out my SasuNaru fantasy and some smut.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who offered their beta services. ) Much appreciated!

Thanks to matsutake for beta-ing this chapter! She's a mod at the lj community narutobetas, if anyone needs a quick beta-fix, make sure to visit them!

* * *

Light broke through the sheer curtains, casting a pale glow around the still room. Lying beneath the blankets, Sasuke and Naruto snuggled together for warmth. The pair was entwined in such a way that it was hard for one to move without waking the other. Currently that was the dilemma Sasuke was going through. He had an appointment with Kakashi at the palace to do some taijutsu training with Rock Lee and his father, but he did not want to leave the soft warmth that was wrapped around him. If he had to leave, he didn't want to wake the slumbering blond who was doing the wrapping.

Sasuke sighed in defeat as he looked at Naruto's sleeping face. It was incredible and unbelievable what things he did the night before, and perhaps also the night before that. He still needed to find out what exactly happened on the first night, but his attention was always getting distracted. What surprised him more was that he did genuinely like the blond despite his annoying and ill tempered nature. 'Ill tempered? Ha, who was he to say that?'

Sasuke knew he was a cold bastard, and he knew he was an even a colder one around people. However it was the only way he knew that effectively pushed people away. He didn't need anyone. He was alone and he accepted that a long time ago. Sasuke could not face betrayal from another person close to his heart, which was why he created an armour to drive people away.

His usual stoic mask was replaced with ill concealed expressions that belied his true nature every time he saw the blond. He didn't know whether it was the blond's words or actions that intrigued him so much, but there was, undeniably, an attraction. Perhaps it was because the blond was everything he once desired to be. Whatever it was, he felt his soul respond. Without a doubt, Naruto was the other side of the coin.

But what were they now? Now that they have done such intimate things together, were they lovers? Certainly they were no longer just friends. Sasuke pondered over the issue with a growing sense of dread. Perhaps he should have taken things slower? But last night's activities were not engineered, they just happened. Did Naruto feel the same way? Sasuke stopped breathing when a thought occurred to him. What if Naruto did this with everyone? He clamped his eyes shut as a sharp pain stabbed at his chest. He was not ready for yet another betrayal.

Sasuke shifted a little, attempting to free his leg from the tangled mess of limbs, but Naruto only stirred slightly before pulling him in tighter, determined not to let go of his warm pillow, even in his sleep. Sasuke gave in, and opted to wake the blond instead. He really should get going soon. And possibly get away from the blond who easily messed up his tidy world and think over some things.

Sasuke gently called the blond's name as he shook his shoulder. Naruto stirred and squirmed a little before settling back to sleep, mumbling, "5 more minutes, hag…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He had a feeling that five minutes to Naruto would equate to thirty minutes or more. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He pinched the blond's nose and covered his mouth. Smirking, Sasuke waited. He looked at Naruto with dismay when the blond failed to produce any immediate reaction. But then, Naruto started yawning and finally he squinted at Sasuke with a frown, still half asleep.

"Sasuke…?" The blond whispered sleepily before snuggling closer, rubbing the length of his body against the young lord. He dipped his head beneath the lord's chin to lick the pale neck from the throat to jaw, "Mmm, Sasuke…ramen…daisuki." The blond continued to administer small bites and licks over the young lord's neck while Sasuke found his heart beating fast and hard in his chest. He knew the blond was dreaming (and probably had mistaken his neck for ramen), but Sasuke couldn't deny the pleasurable sensations that was causing him to shiver, and he found himself quickly aroused.

"Naruto…." Sasuke tried again, feebly. Naruto was now on top of the young lord, and had directed his half lidded eyes to his meal. Their eyes met and a silence passed while Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, his erection now fully awakened. Naruto's eyes slowly widened, coupled with his face rapidly heating up. He was now fully awake.

Naruto wanted to hide, in some dark place where the other boy couldn't see him. 'Oh my god…was I just trying to eat Sasuke's neck?' The blond took on a look between panic and embarrassment. Part of him wanted to hide, while the other part wanted to continue what he was doing. A hardness pressed into his thighs, and he realised with further mortification what he had done, in his sleep no less.

Sasuke blushed prettily before looking away first. Whether he was just as embarrassed or indifferent, Naruto did not get to ponder before Sasuke abruptly pushed him off. Naruto yelped as his world suddenly toppled, and Sasuke got up from the bed quickly. The young lord gathered his scattered clothes and dressed quickly, the whole time avoiding Naruto's hurt and puzzled gaze. As he was about to step out the room, Naruto finally found his voice.

"Sasuke?" He squeaked timidly.

But the young lord didn't turn back, "Don't follow me," was all he said.

* * *

Sakura heard someone in the hallway. It sounded like Sasuke, but these days she seemed to see and hear him everywhere. It was too early in the morning for anyone in the brothel to be awake. She peered curiously out her door. It was silent as there wasn't a single person in the quiet hallway. Sakura blew out a breath, berating herself for thinking that Sasuke would be in Naruto's room. It was impossible.

She was about to go back in when the door to Naruto's room opened. Standing at the exit was a boy, or was it a man? His long graceful silhouette spilled over the hallway from the sunlight in the room. His head was bowed, his shoulders were taut, but without a doubt, Sakura knew who it was. Inside the room, a very ruffled looking Naruto sat on his futon, amidst his blankets, staring at the boy at the door.

"Sasuke?" She heard him whimper. 'What is going on?' Sakura pulled her head back and shut the door softly, as the young lord closed the door and started towards her. 'Just what is going on?' The pink-haired girl leaned against her door, eyes wide, mouth agape. But she knew what she just saw. Sakura's eyes hardened, even as tears spilled down her flushed cheeks.

* * *

'What was that' Sasuke asked himself stupidly. 'What did I do that for?' Sasuke knew his actions were cold and probably very confusing to the blond, but he needed to get away. He needed time to think properly, without his erection or with his blond lapping his neck. 'Gods, that was nice though.'

Sasuke strode down the hallway and out of the house of pleasure. Blinded momentarily by the light outside, he realised that his appointment with Kakashi was well overdue. Sasuke continued to move down the awakening street with anger for his own stupidity rising with every step. 'What is your problem? Why couldn't you just sit there and talk to him?' Sasuke silently admonished himself. But he knew the answer: he was afraid. He wasn't sure whether the blond would reciprocate his feelings, and he didn't want to bare his raw self so openly again. On top of that, his hard flesh was begging to do the talking.

By the time he reached Iruka's ramen stand, Sasuke was able to regain his composure and steel himself from further self-loathing. He spied his mentor and taijutsu master leaning against the ramen counter, smiling at the owner sweetly. Sasuke strode up to the couple and cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

"Irasshaimase!" The man behind the counter piped nervously, looking up with relief. He had the look of a trapped animal, with Kakashi who was halfway into the counter smiling at his prey. The grey haired mentor didn't bother to look away from his object of affection, but greeted his master nevertheless.

"Ah, good morning, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke donned his usual cold gaze. "We're late, let's go."

Kakashi held his arm up, level to Iruka's face. His eyes quickly flickered from Iruka to his watch and back, minimising the time his eyes spent away from the man's face. Iruka, already flushed with embarrassment, squirmed under the leering gaze uncomfortably.

"We're not late. We're just two hours past the meeting time," Kakashi said without any intention of leaving soon.

Sasuke scowled. "Suit yourself," he muttered under his breath before stalking off towards the palace training grounds. Behind him, he could hear a slap and Iruka's voice yelling at Kakashi. Moments later, he was joined by his mentor who sported a huge grin under his mask.

* * *

Back in the palace gardens, the golden carps gathered like hungry wolves, devouring every scrap of food he dropped into the pond. Gaara stared off at the shimmering pond, created by the group of carps. He sighed restlessly, and closed his eyes. In his cross legged position, Gaara tried to meditate, pulling himself slowly away from the world and listening for his inner peace. Sounds of men grunting and scuffling floated to his ears. Perhaps even his inner soul yearned for battle, Gaara thought, before realising that the sounds were actually coming from the far right, barely audible over the sounds of splashing water.

Gaara stood up and stared off to the direction where the sound was coming from and slowly followed it. It lead him to a wide empty plain of dirt, save some choices of weapons sitting on shelves around the arena and two green blurs which danced around the vicinity.

"Too slow! Where is that youthful energy! Show me your heart!" A deep voice roared.

"Yes, father!" A younger sounding male replied.

Looking harder, Gaara made out two men, both in weird green jumpsuits that hugged their bodies unattractively, and they looked frighteningly similar. The pair moved at high speeds while throwing kicks and punches at each other.

The older man threw a punch that landed clean against his opponent's stomach and he looked over at Gaara while the younger man doubled over.

"Shounen! Take up your weapons and come spar with us! Let's all burn off that excess energy!"

Having recovered from the punch, Rock Lee stood up and looked at Gaara curiously. "Is that alright, Dad? Sasuke could turn up any minute, and I don't know if this guy is up for it."

"Don't worry about Sasuke, son. Kakashi won't turn up unless he's at least three hours late," Gai replied, giving his son the thumbs-up with his teeth flashing. Rock Lee returned the smile, knowing full well he could trust that pose.

* * *

Shikamaru stood outside the princess' room, with a dreary face. It was not that he hated the princess from Sand, but she definitely didn't like him. He pulled his mouth back into a forced smile, and knocked discreetly.

"Who is it?" A faint female voice asked.

"Nara Shikamaru. You don't need to open the door, don't even bother to let me in. I just want to let you know there's a ball tonight where you can meet and flirt."

Temari opened the door and looked at the smiling teenager from head to toe. 'Oh it's him.' She turned back around and sat at the table, leaving the door open, yet not inviting him in.

Shikamaru dropped his fake grin and raised his eyebrows. The man's expression changed so comically that Temari couldn't help but suppress a giggle. He didn't try to enter though, deciding it was safer to stay outside the lioness's den to convey the message.

"There's going to be ball held tonight and there will be many royal nobles there from every family. It's usually held every year for young nobles and ladies to meet. You should probably go." Temari grimaced at the bluntness, but chose to ignore his indifference. 'Wasn't he in the running too? Why isn't he trying to impress me?'  
"So what have you got planned for me today?" She asked, hoping to see more of the rich country that will become her home soon.

"Nothing."

"What?" Temari was annoyed again by the man's indifference.

"Don't you need the whole day to get ready for the ball or something? Like a nice dress, make up, hair, nails—"

"Oh goodness, you're right! Send for the beauticians right away!" Temari exclaimed, completely forgetting about her earlier annoyance with Shikamaru. Her mind was now totally absorbed with readying herself to be at her finest tonight.

Shikamaru scowled, and turned to the guard standing outside the door. "Did you hear her?" The guard bowed, and ran off in quickly. He looked back at the princess, but she was no longer there. He could hear her rummaging through her belongings inside her chambers, and sighed. 'Women.'

He nodded to the remaining guard, who closed the door and repositioned himself. Shikamaru turned to the next room. The first prince of Sand opened the door, shortly after the first knock and smiled politely.

"Good morning." Kankurou welcomed him, and moved aside, beckoning him in.

Shikamaru entered and sat down by the table. "Were you busy, your Highness?"

"Please call me Kankurou," The prince offered graciously. "And no, I'm just studying some of your doll ornaments." He gestured to the small doll that sat on the table staring back at them with glassy eyes. Shikamaru resisted a shudder; he personally thought dolls were a little too creepy with those eyes.

"There'll be a noble gathering tonight, mainly to let the princess meet some members of the royal family. Strictly speaking, you don't have to attend, but it is best that you at least make an appearance," Shikamaru said, then smiled at Kankurou. "I'm sure my noble cousins are looking forward to meeting you, both females and males."

Kankurou chuckled at the obvious implication of Shikamaru's words. "I'm dying to meet them all."

Shikamaru smirked, grateful that the prince had taken the joke so good-naturedly. "If you want, I could take you to the doll-masters in town. The best are found here in the capital."

"Great!" Kankurou beamed, completely enthralled by the idea.

* * *

"H-his highness left his chambers approximately ten minutes ago. I was ordered not to follow s-so I dared not disobey. The prince w-was…"

"That's fine. If he gets back, tell him that I'm going out with Shikamaru," Kankurou told the stuttering guard. The poor man seemed scared out of his wits, not that anyone could blame him. Gaara is very frightening to strangers, whether or not he tries to be.

"Looks like he's not in. Where could he be?"

"Around somewhere. The guards at the front gate would have told me if any of you left." Shikamaru scrunched his eyebrows together. "Maybe we should try the training grounds," he suggested, as he led the Sand prince towards the botanical garden.

Kankurou's eye lit up, "Yes, that sounds right. He has been looking very restless lately. Maybe he's blowing off some steam there."

There were sounds of running, and Temari's voice broke through the air.

"Hey! Where are you two going? I'm coming too!"

Shikamaru and Kankurou stopped in their tracks and turned to meet the blond princess. "Hey Tem, don't you need to get pampered or something?"

"Yes, the beauticians will be here in half an hour. I've got nothing to do until then. So where are you off to?" She asked, pointedly ignoring Shikamaru's existence.

Kankurou smirked inwardly at his sister's outright display of rudeness. It seemed that the bored looking noble bothered her more than most people. She was usually unaffected, so the effect Shikamaru was having on his sister was interesting.

Shikamaru did not mind that the Sand princess was ignoring him. In fact he was glad that he didn't have to deal with her. He turned away from the conversation and stared at the clouds moving slowly in the sky. He closed his eyes and sighed. It always felt so relaxing, as if time had lagged whenever he watched the clouds.

"Hey you!"

"Stop it, Tem. His name is Shikamaru."

"Whatever. Hey, take us to the training grounds."

Shikamaru looked back at the pair and smiled serenely, his mind having been washed over with peace, "Sure." And he turned and headed towards the gardens, leaving Temari's heart beating a little faster than normal. 'What was that smile?' She thought as she followed the young man quietly.

* * *

By the time they arrived, Sasuke found Lee sparring with someone he didn't recognise. This unknown person was keeping his cousin on his toes, barely able to attack. Sasuke looked at Kakashi questioningly, but his mentor seemed as clueless as he was. Kakashi walked up to Gai casually with his excuse for being late ready.

"Yo, this pregnant lady's water suddenly broke so I had to take her to the hospital, and being the nice person I am, I made sure she had a safe delivery before I left."

But Gai was not listening. His attention was focused entirely on the pair of boys currently fighting. "Umm…." Kakashi looked at Gai, waiting for a response. Finally looking at his life-long rival, Gai flashed his pearly whites.

"Your late entrances are so out of fashion now, Kakashi. You really need to go with the times. Being early is the trend nowadays."

"Uh…so when are we sparring?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the comment.

Gai frowned. "Well, I thought we were only going to give Lee some light exercise, but this boy seems stronger than he appears. His defence is tight. Very tight."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke to get his opinion but he didn't need to after all. He could tell that Sasuke also thought that this 'Gaara' character was strong.

"Alright! Break!" Gai shouted to the duelling youngsters. The pair automatically stopped. Sweating profusely from the exertion, they walked over to Gai.

"I'm Rock Lee, the green beast of Konoha, what is your name?" Lee asked, still breathing heavily. He was curious to find out more about this redhead that he failed to land a punch on.

"Gaara," the Sand prince replied. Before Lee could ask further questions, the boy turned and walked away. As he passed Sasuke, their eyes locked for a moment, silently sizing each other up, and then the gaze broke. Gaara walked over to the trio who had arrived and were standing by the door.

"So you really are here," Kankurou said with a smile. His little brother seemed to have found someone to exercise with, and looked somewhat less gloomy as usual.

"Gaara, who's that guy over there?" Temari whispered shyly, pointing at Sasuke.

"The green beast of Konoha." Gaara replied without looking. Shikamaru turned away to hide his smile. He knew fully well who Temari was referring to, and it couldn't have been Rock Lee.

"Huh?" Temari looked perplexed, and looked at Shikamaru. "Hey, why is he called the gree—"

"Princess Temari, your beauticians are here." A guard standing outside the arena bowed.

"He'll be at the party tonight." Shikamaru answered her, with a smirk. She was about to question further, but thought better of it, and scowled at him before following the guard to her rooms. She now had her heart set on being the most beautiful girl at the ball tonight.

"Did you manage to cool down a little? You've been kind of strained lately," Kankurou asked his brother with a little concern. Despite his sibling's icy exterior, he knew that Gaara did care for his family and country deeply, and Kankurou was ready to forgive the attitude so long as he knew that he cared.

"Hey, I know a friend who works at this place that gives really good massages, I could take you there to relax a bit before the party tonight."

'Party?' Gaara shot his brother a questioningly look, Kankurou nodded with a smile.

"Let's go Gaara, Shikamaru's taking us out." Kankurou ushered his sweaty brother along. Gaara took one last look at Sasuke, and left with the others. Something was bothering him.

'He smells….nice,' Gaara thought.

"Hey Lee, maybe we should stop for today. You look really tired," Gai said with concern. Lee checked his watch, and nodded. "Father, I have to go now. I have a meeting with Neji and Kiba. I told you last night remember?"

Gai's eyes widened. "Oh! Yes, son! Ganbatte! I will put in good words for you!" Gai roared encouragingly, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Otou-san!" Lee exclaimed, also getting teary-eyed, hugged his father tightly. He let go and ran out of the arena quickly. Gai turned back to Kakashi and flashed his good guy pose.

"My son's youth is blossoming! Since he's not here, let us begin the 56th fight! I will get my revenge today!" Gai shouted with renewed vigour. Kakashi, who had during the entire scene gotten bored and pulled out his book to read, looked up.

"Do we need to?" Kakashi asked a little exasperated. He was really on a juicy part in his book, but Gai charged at him before he could protest further.

* * *

Thirty minutes and one victory later, Gai trotted out of the arena with a happy smile. A moment later, a bored looking Kakashi walked out with his scowling master.

"Sorry, Sasuke-sama. Looks like that Gaara boy stole your training partner and I'm so hungry, I can't move." Kakashi brightened up. "Let's go eat ramen!"

Sasuke threw a death glare at his mentor. "Kakashi, haven't you had enough ramen already?"

"No." His mentor smirked. "Besides, I'm doing research for you!"

"Research! I didn't ask for a ten page report on someone called Iruka!" Sasuke hissed through his teeth. He was still annoyed that he read through the entire report that his teacher gave him. He hadn't gleaned any actual information from it about the blond.

"Ah! But Iruka knows more, so let's go ask him!" Sasuke threw another death glare at his teacher, but decided to follow anyway. The report did mention that Iruka did know Naruto very well.

* * *

'Ah…so peaceful,' Iruka thought, as he served his customers. Ever since Kakashi showed up, his virginity had been in constant danger. But today, the dangerous aura that was emitted from that man was gone, for a few hours at least.

Iruka blushed as he remembered how Kakashi doted on him. Even if he said he hated it, Iruka felt himself missing the man's constant presence. Engrossed in his own thoughts, the shop owner failed to register the familiar prickling sensation at the back of his neck that signalled Kakashi's presence.

"Iruka sensei…" Kakashi sighed into the man's ear with hot breath.

Iruka, who had been cutting the vegetables at the time, sliced his finger in shock. "Ah, you're bleeding," Kakashi exclaimed, and then promptly drew the man's bleeding finger into his mouth. Iruka looked more concerned about the man currently sucking his finger than his finger itself.

"Hatake-san! Stop it! And I'm not your sensei!" Iruka yelled, trying to beat the leech away from his finger.

"Uh, dun he so meen, yu sed yud tech me ow to ake rwamen oh, don't be mean, you said you'd teach me how to make ramen," Kakashi mumbled. He was still sucking Iruka's finger, which was no longer bleeding. Iruka saw his chance and yanked his finger away. He gave Kakashi a warning look before grabbing a box of band aids from under the counter.

"Ah, welcome! What would you like?" Iruka asked, welcoming Sasuke. The young lord sat down on the stool, and leaned his elbows onto the counter top.

"Did Naruto come today?" He asked, attempting to sound indifferent. Iruka's eyes widened, and he started frowning.

"You know, now that you've mentioned it, he hasn't shown up today. He comes here at least once a day. I wonder if he's okay….Hatake-san! I can put the band aid on myself!"

Sasuke scowled. The blond's absence probably had something to do with him. It was true his actions were uncalled for. He really should go back and apologise. But apologising was something Sasuke never did. If he went back, he knew his already dented armour would break. He would be vulnerable once again.

'But maybe it's okay to show him my weakness.' Sasuke pondered the issue while Kakashi and Iruka continued to banter. "What's Naruto's favourite ramen?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Iruka stopped mid-way from pushing Kakashi off of the counter. "Oh, miso. Did you want that?" Sasuke nodded, and Iruka smiled. "Right away, sir."

Sasuke stared off in the direction of Konoha Garden. He wondered what the blond was doing now. He hoped the boy wanted some ramen.

* * *

Insistent banging woke Shizune from her slumber, and she groaned while stretching. She had fallen asleep in one of the cubicles from exhaustion last night. Standing quickly, she ran to open the door.

Standing outside were three boys, one of which Shizune recognised as Shikamaru, the noble that Ino was bragging about.

"My Lords, how may I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, Naruto told me you offered excellent massage services here. So we came to try it out," Shikamaru answered. "By the way, is he here?"

"Yes! Please come in!" Shizune ushered the trio inside. The other two boys seemed foreign from their style of clothing. She gave them a flirtatious smile and winked. Foreigners usually meant money, and when they were brought by a noble, it meant even more money. "Please wait here, while I go fetch him." Halfway up the stairs, she paused and turned back to Shikamaru. "Ah, would you like to see Ino?"

Shikamaru blushed, but nodded his approval. Shizune smiled brightly, and continued her journey up to the living quarters. She headed for Naruto's room and banged on it hurriedly. "Naruto!" She hissed, as she continued banging on the door.

The door slid open, and Shizune peeked into the room to see if there were any signs of Sasuke. A puffy-eyed Naruto looked at her and smiled brightly. "What's up?"

"There are three gentlemen here for a massage. One of them is from last time, Shikamaru. The one Ino likes. They want to see you too. So hurry up and get dressed and get your ass down here."

"Kay," Naruto replied softly, still smiling. Shizune could tell there was something wrong with the blond, but she didn't have time to look into it as she hurried to Ino's room.

* * *

Naruto was the first to leave his room and make his way downstairs. He had spent the entire morning trying to figure out what had happened that morning, but he always arrived at the same conclusion.

'Sasuke hates me.'

Since he could have asked Sasuke why, it wasn't that thought that hurt him the most. It was that all chances of doing that were slashed when Sasuke had told him not to follow. The whole time was spent fighting with himself, from wondering if he should 'chase him anyway?' or being annoyed and deciding 'to hell with him'. Just when Shizune knocked on his door, Naruto had decided that the first option was the best one. Even though he knew there was potential there for more coldness being turned on him, he wanted to try anyway. After being alone for so long and then finally finding someone who feels 'right' to be with, Naruto wasn't about to let him go. Having made that decision he had felt much better, and now he was ready to meet his next job with full enthusiasm. He couldn't wait to go find Sasuke.

"Shikamaru! Are you here for ME?" Naruto asked his friend when he came into view with all smiles and laughter. Shikamaru blushed slightly before answering. "No, idiot. But my friends are. This is Gaara, and Kankurou. They're from the Sand. Take care of them will you?"

Naruto laughed at Shikamaru's unintended joke. "Yeah, yeah sure. You guys like boys do you?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Shikamaru grunted and chose to ignore the jibe, while Kankurou held up his hands in protest. Naruto giggled at Kankurou's mortified expression. He felt jade eyes boring into him from the side and he turned around to find a boy about the same age with rusty red hair and a tattoo on his forehead. The boy was staring at him with such intensity that Naruto felt a little embarrassed, which was rare since he usually thrived in attention.

"Shikamaru!" Ino screamed as she jumped onto the young lord with Shizune and Tenten following behind. Tenten descended the stairs gracefully and bowed to the foreigners. Having recovered from Ino's tackle, Shikamaru barely managed to introduce the nobles as foreign ambassadors from Sand before being yanked upstairs by Ino.

Tenten and Shizune went to stand by Kankurou and Gaara respectively, and invited them to their rooms. Kankurou followed the graceful girl with no objections, relieved that it wasn't the blond who was providing the massage. However, Gaara remained rooted to the spot, still staring openly at Naruto.

"Ano sa….Shizune is a pretty good masseuse. You won't be disappointed!" Naruto encouraged. 'What is his problem?' He wondered.

Shizune tried once again to urge the redhead upstairs but the young man refused to budge. Shizune sweat dropped, not sure how to handle the moody young man. Seeing her dilemma, Naruto offered a half-hearted suggestion.

"Do you seriously want me to do it?" Naruto chuckled at his own joke, but stopped short when he saw the redhead nod gravely. 'Shit,' Naruto thought.

"That's Naruto." Shizune said to the foreigner sweetly, while throwing the blond a pleading look. "Naruto's the best here. I'll take you to his room," Shizune murmured quickly, and pushed the boy upstairs. She was a little surprised that her plan worked and the boy was finally moving.

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Not again.'

* * *

Sasuke ran as fast as possible, trying not to spill the takeaway ramen as he ran towards Konoha Garden.

'You better feel like some ramen, Dobe.'

* * *

TBC. Comments?

Glossary (If I miss some things, or get the meanings wrong, please let me know):

-sama : addressing a master  
-san: polite way of addressing someone  
-chan: a close and informal way of addressing someone  
-baba: rude way of saying grandma  
teme: bastard  
ano sa: you know  
dobe: dead last  
usurakontachi: moron of morons  
taijutsu: any form of body combat  
daisuki: like you lots, love you  
Otou-san: dad/father  
Irasshaimase: welcome (to the shop)  
Shounen: young men, boy


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Konoha Garden

Chapters: 8? (hoped to make it short…but looks like it's not happening)

Rated: NC-17/R

Pairing: SasuNaru, and others

Summary: AU, Yaoi, Naruto is 18, so everyone else is aged correspondingly.

Naruto lives in a brothel run by his aunt, Tsunade. He is talked into cross-dressing as a girl to serve a group of royal nobles one night, and all goes horribly wrong when his identity is found out by none other than Sasuke.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, just want to write out my SasuNaru fantasy and some smut.

I know it's been ages since I've updated. There are a lot of reasons, but mainly because I had writer's block, and I sort of fell into the Harry/Draco fandom. But since I'm on holidays now, I thought I'd give this a shot, and this came to be. I can't say I'm very happy with the chapter, but at least it's something. I hope I didn't disappoint everyone's expectations, I know you were all looking forward to the tussle between Sasuke and Gaara, so…read on and let me know what's right, and what's wrong with this chapter.

I'd like to thank kylara, randomsome1, and megumi for beta-ing this chapter. They were really helpful and did a great job in helping my write this.

* * *

Sakura poked her head out from the bedroll, looking pale and gaunt. She had spent the entire morning playing the scene she saw over and over in her head, and it had all brought her back to the same conclusion. Sasuke and Naruto were obviously sleeping together. _Why? Well why would any guy want to sleep with another guy? Duh._

That explained the lack of interest Sasuke displayed towards her, and why he kept slipping glances at Naruto when he thought nobody else saw. But Sakura saw, she saw only because she was always watching.

Sakura pushed her face into her pillow and screamed, her cries muffled by the pillow. _Why didn't I see it?_

Ever since Sakura could remember, her dreams were to meet her perfect prince and he would whisk her away to live happily ever after. Needless to say, her expectations for this prince were incredibly high. She had toiled day in, day out through the times she spent servicing customers to stay alive for this dream. Just when she thought she found 'the one', he turns out to play for the other team. It wasn't anyone's fault that he was gay, and it also wasn't anyone's fault that she was still alone. _No,_ Sakura thought as she sobbed, _it's my fault. It's my stupid dream. Me and my stupid fucking dream._

Sakura got out of bed and washed her face. She got dressed, taking care to put on her best dress and settled in front of the mirror. She applied her make-up, she stared at her own reflection. She was pretty in a girl-next-door kind of way, with large green eyes, and small pursed lips. Many customers have offered to buy her, but she had refused every one of them. Now, at eighteen, she was only getting older. Soon, she'd be too old to keep her position as top four at Konoha Garden, and later if she was lucky, she might end up becoming a kitchen hands when her looks could no longer serve her. Sakura smiled sadly at her mirror twin. She realised that she could no longer afford to dream, time was running out. But for the sake of her 18 year old dream, she was going to give it one last shot.

Sakura stood and started to head towards the door when she heard two sets of footsteps thumping up the staircase. Shizune's voice floated through the door as she spoke to her companion, "Naruto's the best next to the owner. He even trains the girls…"

Sakura opened her door a sliver, trying to get a peek at the person Shizune was talking to. _A foreigner?_ They stopped in front of Naruto's room at the end of the hall and Shizune ushered the boy in. She closed the door and hurried back towards the stairs just as Naruto appeared. Sakura quickly closed her door sat down with her ears pressed against it.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but he looks important. Did you notice the fine clothes he wore?" Shizune said, trying to justify herself. Naruto muttered something under his breath. "What did you say?" Shizune asked.

"I thought I was supposed to serve Sasuke only," He repeated a little sadly, "But it's ok, I don't think he'll mind anymore." And he closed the door, banging it behind him.

The blank look on Shizune's face slowly changed into a panicked one.

"Oh SHIT!"

Sakura stood up from her crouching position as Shizune nearly flung herself off the balcony in her haste.

Realisation dawned on Sakura upon piecing the puzzle together. Slowly, she smiled wickedly. _Alright, Haruno Sakura, this is your one last shot, and you've got to make it count._ It just happened that Sakura was a very smart girl.

* * *

Gaara was shocked speechless when he saw Naruto for the first time. _No,_ Gaara thought, _Not_ _the first time._ In fact, Gaara had seen him many times, sitting by the tree, smiling at him silently. This was the boy in his dreams. This was the boy that curbed his raging beast, the one who stroked him and calmed him. And he was real, tangible and breathing.

Inside his room, Gaara's sensitive nose was immediately overwhelmed by a strong perfume that made him a little light headed. It was a spicy scent that seemed familiar, but he wasn't sure where he had smelled it before. He stood by the bed, not knowing what else to do but inhale the sweet aroma, savouring the warmth it brought him. Gaara watched Naruto as he entered the room and slammed the door, clearly irritated at the woman who bought him in. He continued to mutter as he moved around the room fetching a few items.

"Ano sa…Can you take your clothes off and lie down on the bed?" the blond asked, his earlier trace of annoyance gone, replaced by an easy smile. He held some bottles, and a towel was draped over his arm.

"Naruto." Gaara whispered, softly pronouncing the blond's name.

"Huh?" Naruto looked around at the sound of his name, to find piercing emerald eyes searching his own.

Gaara slowly unlaced his jacket and robes, letting them slide off and pool around his feet, leaving him naked.

Naruto gulped at the enticing sight before him. He had never found it awkward to be in the presence of someone stripping, it was work, and he was a pro. But it was different with the stranger before him. Perhaps it was his eyes, which silently cried, _Look at me_.

He wasn't as lanky or thin as he first seemed in his baggy clothes. Instead, his body was lined with hard sinewy muscles, which by no means could be called weak. Unabashed, Gaara obediently laid face down on the futon, finally breaking eye contact, and releasing him from a trance he didn't realise he was in. Naruto stood there with his mouth slightly open, and he quickly snapped it shut. He set the bottles of massage oil down beside the boy, and for his own sake, draped the towel over the boy's perfect backside that were beckoning for his attention.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a moment to compose his thoughts, and calm his shaking hands. He rubbed the oil until it was warm before gently working his hands onto the pale shoulders, increasing pressure as he went along.

Gaara tensed at Naruto's first touch, but gradually relaxed into the blond's firm hands. The gentle fingers combined with the sweet scent in the room were beginning to pull him into a pleasant daze, and he unconsciously began to issue soft purrs and moans when Naruto hit an exceptionally good spot.

Naruto steadily moved from the shoulders to the legs giving Gaara a full body treatment. His mind was on auto-pilot as his worked his oil-slicked hands into the hard muscles, turning them into jelly. And thoughts of Sasuke were far, far away from his mind.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the familiar building which was just beginning to come alive. He stopped a few feet away, gathering his thoughts, preparing himself to face Naruto with an explanation; if possible, it would be an explanation that didn't require too many words. He sighed and looked up just as Shizune slipped out the front door and hurried past without seeing him. He watched her until she disappeared into the local bar. His hand tightened around the bag holding the bowl of warm ramen and took a deep breath before continued towards the building. He was losing his courage fast.

Once inside, the women fawned over him. They knew who he was, and who he was there for, but that did not stop them from trying their luck.

"Is Naruto here?" he asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Oh, I haven't seen him around," a brunette offered sweetly, and her friend elbowed her, giving her a knowing look.

"No, I saw him leave this morning! Why don't we serve you instead?"

"Can you give this to him then?" Sasuke held up the ramen, throwing a twist of the lips, to which he hoped resembled a smile at the girls. They melted visibly.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto is in his room. Please come this way." The girls' jaws dropped, and Sasuke turned around to find Sakura in her in finest outfit. He turned back his accusing glare at the other girls and they fled. "I must apologise. They desperately want to bed you to increase their status. Please come this way."

Sasuke grunted in reply and followed Sakura up the stairs.

_Shannaro! This is perfect! I didn't even have to lure him here!_ Sakura tried her best to keep her giggle in as she led him across the balcony, and stopped in front of Naruto's bedroom.

"Harder."

"Is that better?" Naruto's voice asked, and the other answered with a pleasing grunt.

Sakura smirked to herself, and looked back to see a glimpse of hurt pass over Sasuke's face before it settled onto a murderous glare.

There was a loud splat and sound of glass breaking as Sasuke dropped the bag of ramen he was holding and smashed the door down.

The broken bowl and its contents began to creep across the floor, entirely forgotten.

* * *

A loud crack and violent bang broke Naruto from his work daze. He looked up and met with cold, accusing dark eyes and a darker scowl.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other briefly before looking away hastily. Their eyes had met the instant the door crashed open. Sasuke's face had reverted back to indifference almost immediately, but not before Naruto caught a glimpse of the dark fury marring his beautiful face. Each boy was trying to decipher the meaning behind the situation they both found each other in. Expressions of surprise, relief and happiness flitted through Naruto's face as his mind processed Sasuke's presence, and Sakura who was staring at him disappointedly. He finally settled on looking confused when Sasuke turned his glare onto Gaara.

He had begun imagining the scene of he'd find behind the closed doors, but instead, he was a little surprised and relieved to find Naruto fully clothed and appeared to be giving a massage. But his jealousy flared anew when he realised the recipient of the massage was stark naked save a towel and sending him a look with a very clear message; _Fuck off, he's mine. _

_How dare you… _Sasuke fumed silently at Gaara who was looking back at him with a mixture of curiosity and chagrin. Gaara had immediately recognised Sasuke, and his sensitive nose finally recognised the faint scent his had smelled before. It was the very same smell that came from Naruto's room. Putting two and two together, Gaara realised he was in the presence of a very jealous rival.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth.

"I, err…"

"It's none of your business," Gaara answered with a challenging gaze, and Sasuke lunged into action. Naruto tried to stop Sasuke, but he was only pushed out of the way towards the door. "Argh!" Naruto yelped as he slipped on the ramen and landed on his back.

"You bastard, I'm going to kill you," Sasuke spat, one hand gripping Gaara's neck, and the other poised above him ready to strike.

Suddenly, Sakura's scream tore through the room, "NARUTO!"

Sasuke dropped Gaara and turned around. Naruto was lying on the ground amongst the puddle of ramen and shards of the broken bowl. Blood was beginning to mix and spread through the soup, and Naruto gasped, his face as pale as a sheet.

A sick feeling began to develop at the pit of Sasuke's stomach. "Naruto!" Sasuke dropped down to his knees, and carefully gathered the fallen boy in arms. Panic seized him when he realised a particularly large piece of the broken bowl was lodged into the back of Naruto's head.

"Sas…Sasuke…", Naruto panted weakly, "I was…just giving him a…ma…massage." Tears began to roll down his face, "I'm sorry." He managed to whisper before fainting.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed. He stood up, still carrying Naruto and ran out, past a shocked Sakura, and taking him to the palace healers, all the while whispering, "I'm sorry,", "please don't leave me,", "Naruto, I love you." But it wasn't enough.

* * *

A flurry of activity was set into motion the second Sasuke set foot onto the palace grounds. The guards tried to stop him from carrying an unknown stranger inside, which served to agitate and anger Sasuke, who then proceeded to beat up anyone in his way to the healers' wing.

Once he was there, the Emporer's personal healers refused to operate on an unknown stranger that was, up until Sasuke grabbed the operating knife and held it to their necks. But still, the examination was slow, and the healers only continued to shake their heads and discuss in whispered tones. It served to only agitate Sasuke further, and he was soon looking for a larger weapon. It perhaps was fortunate for the palace healers that Saito, the head of their department, chose that moment to return, or not.

"Well, well, what's all this ruckus about?" Saito asked, gently removing the surgical knife from Sasuke's hand, and carefully placing it back on the stand. "Is he dead?" he asked, peering at Naruto curiously.

* * *

Eventually, Saito made him wait outside the room. At least, he trusted Saito. The man had been the one who healed him after his brother's attack, he was perhaps the only person who looked at him without pity in his eyes. Or perhaps, it was just Saito's nature.

Kakashi and Iruka were to arrive next. They'd been at the ramen stand when Sasuke dashed by with Naruto, leaving a trail of blood behind. Iruka became a complete wreck upon seeing all the blood. All Kakashi could do was hold him and comfort him while they sat outside the operating room with Sasuke, who was staring at the door with an unreadable expression.

Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankuro came not long after, and a tense silence settled, with occasional glares that Gaara threw at Sasuke, but he didn't notice, he still had that unreadable expression on his face.

The tension was high, and the worry was suffocating. The doors to the operating room opened a few times, causing everyone to jump, but it was only the medical staff fetching more supplies. On the fifth time however, Saito came out.

"Doctor! How is he?" Iruka asked anxiously.

"Do you want to hear the good news first, or the bad one?" Saito asked, casually glancing in Sasuke's direction.

"T-the…good news…" Iruka answered, uncertainly.

The healer sighed, "It's bad, I'm surprised he even lasted until now, the shard should've killed him instantly." Sasuke gave out a sob upon hearing that, but remained seated. his head huddled in his knees. Everyone else continued to wait for the healer to continue. "That was the good news, actually," the doctor laughed jokingly, but everyone just stared at him in shock, unable to comprehend his humour, "The bad news is that, there is no one here which is capable of performing the operation needed. There is only one person in this country that can do it, but she left the palace a long time ago."

"Well then we just have to find her. Where is she?" Kakashi asked, tightening his hold on Iruka.

The healer shook his head once again, "Nobody knows…"

"I'm right here."

Everyone turned to see Tsunade with Shizune immediately behind her, carrying a medical box.

"Tsunade! Where-"

"We don't have time for this. Tell me the situation." She commanded with unquestionable authority, as she pulled him back into the operating room.

Sasuke got up from his seat and kept his head down as he walked out slowly. After a moment's hesitation of looking between the retreating figure and the operating room, Gaara also followed with determined steps. Kakashi looked up in worry, and Iruka smiled at him weakly.

"You better go after them, they're bound to do something stupid." Kakashi nodded, and gave him a quick peck before leaving after his master.

* * *

Gaara vented his fury on his victim, and he never fought back. Sasuke simply stood there as the prince channelled his anger and grief into his attacks. It was only a moment, but Sasuke was already heavily injured by the time Kakashi made it to his side.

"Stop. He'll die if this continues."

"He deserves to die!" Gaara spat.

Sasuke pushed Kakashi away, "Stay away. It's a command! Stay out of this."

"Sasuke-sama, I am your vassal, I must protect you if your life is in danger. I-"

"I'M NOT IN DANGER, SO JUST FUCKING STAND BACK!" And with that, Sasuke launched himself at Gaara, but made no effort to defend himself when Gaara fought back. Kakashi simply stood at the side and watched Gaara beat his master until he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"That's enough." Kakashi barked, bundling Sasuke in his arms. The sky chose that moment to rain.

* * *

"Naruto, I love you…"

Those words kept coming back to Naruto while he was dreaming. The voice which said it was filled with an abundance of emotions, with pain on the surface, and something else on the bottom. Perhaps it was love.

But it still sounded good to hear, even if it was laced with desperation. The voice was gentle; it was the voice he always dreamt of. The arms carrying him were also gentle. They carried him like he was broken, but then maybe he really was.

But for some reason, he couldn't remember whose voice it belonged to, or whose arms that held him. He only knew that his heart hurt whenever he remembered them.

Naruto opened his eyes lazily, sounds and vision slowly coming into focus. A bundle of warmth rested to his right, breathing softly.

"Sasuke?" The boy immediately bolted up and stared incredulously at the blond.

"Water." Naruto finally croaked.

Sasuke produced a cup of water almost immediately, and Naruto swallowed a little to soothe his parched throat.

"Where am I?"

"The healer's wing at the palace. So how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Tired, and my head sort of hurts," Naruto replied, while taking in Sasuke's appearance. He was wearing a nightshirt and looked worst for wear, "What happened to you?"

"I should go and let the others know-"

"No, please don't go!" Naruto cried as Sasuke made a move to leave, his guilt causing him to flee, "I want to tell you what happened! Shikamaru brought him over, and Shizune nee-chan said he was important. I was only helping out. I didn't think you'd mind anyway, you left me that morning, and I thought you didn't want me anym-mmmmph!"

Sasuke effectively cut Naruto off as he covered the blond's lips with his own and gently slipped his tongue inside, caressing everything and everywhere he could. After a moment, Naruto responded; with vigour. Naruto slipped his arms over Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer, causing him to lose balance and land on top of Naruto. Breaking their kiss, Sasuke finally looked Naruto in the eyes, "I'm sorry, I won't ever hurt you again." And Naruto pulled him back down claiming his lips once again.

"Well, I suppose if you don't get killed by a piece of foreign object on the back of your head, and some flaming mascara-wearing Sand royalty, I suppose you could just wake up and play tonsil hockey. But I high recommend that you go back to bed and rest."

Naruto yelped in surprise and Sasuke jumped a couple of feet back from the bed.

"Saito." Sasuke acknowledged grudgingly, albeit a little red-faced.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked nervously, looking at the man who has a scary twist on his mouth, which he suspected was supposed to be a smile of sorts.

"I'm your doctor." Saito replied, his lips twisting into a scarier grin.

* * *

"Naruto, what's your favourite food?" Tsunade suddenly asked.

Naruto gave his aunt a weird look, "Ramen, why you needed to ask!" he answered, as if it was truism.

"Well, he seems ok, Tsunade." Everyone looked up to see who the voice belonged to, and found Jiraiya standing by the door.

"Your Majesty!" Everyone dropped to their knees in reverence.

"Eiiii!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise, only to have Ino's hand clamp over her mouth, and the other forcing her to kneel with everyone else.

"Yes, I know. I was quite shocked myself when found out, but I lived, so stop looking like that Sakura," Jiraiya demanded, a little offended at the incredulous looks almost everyone was sending him, "I'm here to tell you the ball was very successful last night, despite all the previous interruptions, and Princess Temari has made her decision."

* * *

TBC

Reviews will be great )


End file.
